I Hate Myself For Losing You
by Summer's Sun
Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If? [Complete]
1. Lost

_A/N: SOME CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OUT OF CHARACTER! WARNING WARNING! ALSO SPOILERS FOR EPISODE THREE!_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 1: Lost

Padme Amidala Skywalker stood by the window, she breathed in deeply. How could this have happened? I mean they had been careful, so careful, and yet it had still happened. She was pregnant, with Anakin's child.

She kept asking herself, how could this have happened? This was going to start problems for both of them, she just knew it. Maybe she would have to give up her job as a senator and then she could ask Anakin to give up being a Jedi- No that would be wrong, being a Jedi was always his dream, she could not take that away from him.

She was four months pregnant and couldn't decide what to do. She could give up the baby for adoption. NO! That would be horrible! She would have to watch somebody else caring and loving for her baby and always wishing she could be the one there with him or her. She would have a broken heart forever, she just couldn't do that.

She could have an abortion. What? How could she say that? How could she destroy a life? She would feel guilty forever, she just couldn't do it, just couldn't. She would ask Anakin what he thought was the best.

What time was it? Anakin was getting back soon… She felt a deep pain in her heart. How could she tell him? He had agreed on keeping their marriage a secret, but a child? How could you hide a child?

The child would be alone most of the time, no friends, mother only there in the evening, and a father who would be away for months. Maybe, just maybe, she would have to give up her job as a Senator to take care of the child. They would move to Naboo, a safe place where she could stay with her parents until she got a house of her own.

That would be their home. Anakin and her would finally have a home. Somewhere he would always find her when he came home from missions. It wasn't a bad idea, Coruscant was only an apartment, but now they could have a home. Padme sighed as she leaned her head against the window.

Why was her life so difficult?

Probably because she was married to a Jedi, who was never around, and she was pregnant.

"Mistress Padme?" Threepio slowly entered the room, Padme wiped around, surprised at his voice, she thought she was alone.

"Yes Threepio?"

"Master Anakin is here and wishes to see you." Padme smiled brightly. She had intended on going to greet him when he got in, but things had come up. She knew he would be disappointed.

She gathered her courage and made her way towards the sitting room. She saw him, the first thing that she saw when she entered the room. She ran to him, clinging to him tightly like she would never let go.

"I've missed you so much." She heard Anakin's words muffled against her neck. She nodded her head slightly as her fingers got tangled in his hair.

"I've missed you also, love. I'm sorry I couldn't make it when you got in… Some things came up-" Anakin had pulled back by now and placed a gentle finger on her lips.

"It's alright Angel, we're together now." He was hiding something from her as she was to him.

"How long do we have Anakin?"

He didn't want to tell her, but knew he had too. "A day."

"What! That is not nearly enough time!" Padme cried out as she turned her back on her husband, not wanting to look at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Padme…"

"No Anakin! I haven't seen you in months! And all we get is a day?" Padme turned back around and threw herself in his arms once more. She had to tell him, it was now or never.

"I'm sorry Padme… Is there… Something wrong?" Padme flinched, but still held on tightly to her husband.

"Ani?"

"Yes Angel?"

She hesitated and pulled away to look at him in the eye, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant." The word floated above their heads. Anakin felt like dying. This would be horrible, they couldn't hide a child.

"Are you mad?"

He focused back on his wife. Was he mad? Was he mad? No! This was the happiest day of his life!

"Of course not! T-This is the happiest day of my life!" Anakin embraced her, uncertain about if Padme believed him. She welcomed his comfort, and now he knew that everything was going to be alright…

"Oh what are we going to do Anakin? What's going to happen?"

"Everything will be fine Padme, we'll figure out what to do when the baby comes."

"Are you sure you are alright with this?"

"I couldn't be happier."

A little while later, Padme and Anakin stood on the balcony together, Padme gently brushing through her hair while looking up at the stars.

"Padme, love…"

"Anakin, when will you be back?"

"A day or so…"

"Or so?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded. She put her brush down and walked over to him.

"I might be gone longer."

"Please be safe Anakin, I don't know what I'll do without you." Padme answered quickly and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I will Padme, and promise me you'll stay safe." Padme laughed.

"Of course, how can I be in any danger?"

"You're always in danger Padme; I just want you to be safe."

"Don't worry, so much Ani, I'll be fine." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Here," She said stuffing something into his hands. "It's for you."

"What is it?" Anakin questioned and was about to open his hands when Padme stopped him.

"I want you to open it when you leave tomorrow morning. When you are flying away, I want you to think about me." She said with a smile and led his hands down to his pocket, gently placing it in his pocket.

"Suspense is killing me love." Anakin whined and Padme grinned.

"Then shall I give you a distraction?"

"Maybe-" It was too late, Padme had already started.

**CORUSCANT APARTMENT - LATE NIGHT**

Padme lay comfortably on her side, her head rested on her elbow. She was listening to Anakin talk about something. She could care less about the words, she just loved listening to him.

"… Are you listening Padme?" Padme perked up at her name.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"So you weren't listening?"

"Sorry." Padme whispered and collapsed against him, her head fully buried in his chest.

"I'm listening now." She insisted as she felt his fingers run up and down her arm sending shivers down her spine.

"It doesn't matter now."

"No Ani, it does matter. Tell me what you were thinking."

"I was just talking about when the baby comes…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about where you're going to have him or her."

"I want to have the baby back on Naboo; I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

"That's great."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" She raised her head and looked at him, they were both smiling.

"I'm glad, I was afraid you wouldn't like my idea."

"I love you idea, angel." She leaned forward and kissed him gently before falling back down, exhausted.

"I'm tried, can we go to bed?"

"You read my mind."

**CORUSCANT APARTMENT - MORNING**

Padme shifted her weight from one leg to her other. She was nervous about his leaving, he had just gotten here and already he had to leave.

"Padme!" He called out as he walked into the room. He spotted her and walked over. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. She felt safe and all her worries were washed away.

"I'm sorry I have to go so soon, love."

"It's alright, we'll be fine." Anakin smiled.

"You stay safe."

"You have to also." Padme answered quickly and he nodded.

"I will."

"I love you, I'll be back soon angel, I promise." He broke away from her, walking slowly to the door. He opened it and walked out and into the speeder.

"I love you too." Padme whispered, but he was already gone.

**JEDI TEMPLE – AN HOUR LATER**

Anakin quickly unwrapped Padme's gift, he had not forgotten about it. It ring on a chain, he read the words craved in it.

_Wherever you go, wherever life takes you, just know, I will always love you. _

Anakin smiled and took out the letter she had written.

_Dearest Ani,_

_I wanted something that you could have to always be with me. Just like the necklace you gave me, I wanted to give you something that meant how much you mean to me It will also symbol our marriage since we can't wear rings.. I will always be there Ani, through everything; I'm never ever going to leave. I can't wait till you're back here again. I love you with all my heart._

_Love you angel,_

_Padme Amidala **Skywalker**_

**OUTER RIMS – TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice filled the empty hallway; he rushed down it quickly, searching for his Padawan.

"Yes Master? What is it?" Anakin questioned as he peered out from the room he was sitting in.

"Watch the news." Obi-Wan ordered and sat down next to Anakin as he turned on the news.

"_The horrible attack on her life was awful-"_

"Master, I don't see why you're making me watch this."

"Listen." Obi-Wan commanded and Anakin listened to the horrid words that would haunt him forever.

"_Senator Amidala, was attacked and kidnapped violently at the beginning of last week, many search teams have been sent out, but none have found anything on her. She is now officially confirmed dead. She was only-"_

Anakin shut it off; he couldn't listen to it anymore.

End of Chapter 1

_A/N: Did you like it? Please review and tell me! I was really bored, so I made up a poll for you guys to take! THANKIES!_

**A) Do you like this chapter?**

**B) How many chapters should this story have?**

**C) Should Padme lose her memory? **

**D) What do you think should happen when Anakin and Padme meet up again?**

_PLEASE TAKE IT!_


	2. Slipped Away

_A/N: Some people said they wanted to have Padme lose her memory and some people said they didn't… So I sort of did both. She lost her memory, but only of the two weeks when she disappeared… I hope you like this chapter!_

_Ok, I was really bored, so I made a poll for you at the bottom! Please take it!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! (cries) _

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 2: Slipped Away

**Padme- **

She awoke with the sudden feeling that she didn't know where she was. She sat upright, wincing when a streak of pain ran throughout her whole body. What had happened? Her baby? Was it alright? Where was Anakin?

She sat upright and looked around her; she was lost, without any directions.

**Anakin-**

Anakin shut it off; he couldn't listen to it anymore. Why had this happened? How could this happened? Why didn't he feel her lost? So many questions that needed to be answer. He broke down, crying out in pain. Obi-Wan comforted him, knowing only that Senator Amidala was a close friend.

"I'm sorry Anakin."

"Why Master? Why her?"

Anakin Skywalker didn't get an answer right that second. He hadn't wanted one. He had only cried once like this in his life, when he lost his mother.

"Things like this happen."

"But why Padme?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer, they sat there Anakin sobbing crying out for the only person that he knew wouldn't answer.

**Padme-**

Padme sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Where was she? Did everybody know she was still alive? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"… _Are you listening Padme?" _

What? Anakin… Where was he? How come she couldn't remember where he was? This was no fun, she was worried about her baby and Anakin.

"_I love you, I'll be back soon angel, I promise."_

Where was he going? Why couldn't she remember? The worst of her fears had come true. WHY COULDN'T SHE REMEMBER ANYTHING?

**Anakin-**

It was a couple hours after the news of Padme's death. Anakin went to look up more about it; he couldn't just believe that she was dead without him feeling it. He remembered the night before he went to Padme and she told him the news of her being pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Anakin tossed and turned as he watched Padme screaming in pain and crying out for him. Why wasn't he there? _

_He shot upright and looked around him. He was in the Jedi Temple and it was around sun set. He stood up and got dressed before walking out of the room and bumping into the Chancellor Palpatine._

"_Sorry Chancellor, I didn't see you there."_

"_Young Skywalker, is there something wrong?"_

"_No, no, I was just having a dream."_

"_About somebody you love?" How did he know that? Anakin shook it off and nodded._

"_I could help you save her."_

"_What?"_

"_There is a power that can save those you love from dying."_

"_Is it possible to learn this power?"_

"_Not from a Jedi." And he was gone. Anakin was left of that thought._

_End of Flashback_

Anakin thought about that again. Maybe he should go and learn that power. If he could stop people from dying, he could bring people back to life…. Right? It could be possible, he didn't know how wrong he was wrong…

**Padme- **

Padme got up, feeling sore all over. She looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a blue gown, she remembered it… Where was she wearing it last? Padme decided to think about it a little more. She didn't want to get too stressed. She lifted up her dress a little at the leg to see what her legs looked like because they felt too weak to walk on.

She gasped at the horrible sight before her.

Her whole leg was covered with black and purple bruises. Padme threw her dress back down and pushed up her selves. It was the same. She couldn't look anymore. She pushed down her selves so they covered her arms

She ran her hand along her stomach. She cried out in pain as she felt a throbbing sensation run thought her body. It was pain. What had they done to her baby? What had they done to her? Who did this?

But the question that she asked the most was:

Where was Anakin?

**Anakin-**

_Padme Amidala Naberrie: Twenty five year old senator, missing for two weeks, presumed dead._

So they actually had no clue whether she was dead or not. He could still find her… No, it would be too painful because he would probably end up with nothing. He had to go to the Chancellor for answers on how to save people and probably even bring people back from the dead.

**Padme-**

She struggled to walk along the grassy surface. She knew that this planet was not Naboo because it was too wild. Naboo was beautiful and well kept. She stumbled falling forwards, but caught herself before she could fall on her stomach damaging the babies.

"Do you need help miss?" It was a girls voice, she sounded about twenty-years old. Padme turned quickly around to see her.

Padme was right, she was about twenty. She had long red hair that flowed pass her shoulders but stopped just above her waist. She wore a short dress that stopped a little below her knees. She held a basket with different kinds of fruits in it.

Padme nodded eagerly as the girl set her basket down and walked over towards her.

"Are you alright?" She questioned as she took Padme and threw her arm around her shoulder making sure that she was taking most of Padme's weight on herself.

"I don't know… Do you know where I am?"

"Bendon." Padme didn't even know that, that was a planet.

"What?"

"You heard right Miss, Bendon!" The girl said as she quickly bent down and picked up her basket.

"What are you actually doing here?"

"I don't know." Padme answered sheepishly and the girl smiled.

"I'm Gen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Padme."

"That's a nice name." Padme was surprised that she didn't know her.

"I'll bring you back to my village, there we'll get you some new clothes, clean you up, and-"

Padme never heard the end, she passed out before Gen could finish.

**Anakin-**

He stood up from the chair and went looking for Obi-Wan. He slapped down the papers that he held in his hand.

"What's this?"

"It's papers about Padme's service."

"Why do I need this?"

"We're going to it."

"But why?"

"Because… I just need to ok Master?"

"Fine Anakin, we will go to it…. Are you happy?"

"Yes Master."

"Is that all?" Obi-Wan flipped through the papers Anakin had threw onto his desk. 'In Memory of Padme Amidala Naberrie.' He sighed, he had never wanted her to die that young, nobody had.

"Yes Master." And Anakin departed. His thoughts still lingering on Palpatine's words.

**Padme-**

She awoke to the sound of whispering. Padme shot up and looked around her. There was Gen and another girl with wavy blonde hair.

"What happened?"

"You passed out miss." Gen spoke up and the other girl nodded.

"This is my sister, Lillian… She's here to help." Lillian was about eight-teen years old.

Padme looked at herself. She was dressed in a white flowing dress. Her arms and legs were wrapped up.

"You pregnant miss?" Lillian questioned and Padme laughed.

"Yes." Padme's thoughts shot to the baby. Was it alright? "Is it alright."

"Yes miss, its fine." Padme sighed in relief.

"You took a hard beating miss, you sure you don't remember where you are or what happened to you?" Lillian questioned.

Padme thought for a moment. She couldn't remember anything that happened the pass few weeks.

"I'm sure." Padme stated firmly and the two girls nodded. Lillian turned around and picked up a tray, moving it towards Padme. She smiled as she placed it down next to Padme.

"You should eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days." Padme nodded eagerly and ate while the girls watched her.

"Thank you guys so much… I would have died without you."

"It's alright miss, we're just doing what we people do." Gen said and smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Take care of one another." Lillian said and this time it was Padme's time to smile.

"Why are you helping me so much?"

"Because we know that you need our help…" Gen answered quickly and Padme gave them a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel that you are missing something and need to find your way back to it. We're going to help you as much as we can to find it!" Lillian said cheerfully and Padme's thoughts drifted.

The only thing she could think of was:

Anakin

End of Chapter 2

_A/N: Did you like it? Tell me what you think! PLEASE TAKE THE POLL!_

**A) When do you want Padme to meet up with Anakin again?**

**B) Did you like this chapter?**

**C) Do you like this story so far?**

**D) What's your favorite Star Wars story that I've written? (ummm, i couldn't think of anything else, so I just wrote that... If you don't like any, then please tell me!) **


	3. Choices

_A/N: I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting! I didn't want too, but I got banned from this site for a little while… Anyways, here's my newest chapter! Hope you like it!_

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_

_I have to explain some things, actually I'll change them to make it easier for you guys!_

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! **

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 3: Choices

**Anakin-**

He stood along the sidewalk of mourners. His hood pulled up over his face. Obi-Wan stood next to him as he listened to some people making speeches. Jobal Naberrie stood next to Anakin listening and silently sobbing.

Anakin grasped the golden chain around his neck that had been hidden by his cloak. The small ring hung loosely around it. He felt a couple of tears fall down his face and gently land on the ring.

As the speech ended, Anakin ran from the crowd and went to search for Palpatine.

**Padme- **

_Anakin? Anakin… WHERE ARE YOU? _Her mind chanted over and over again. How come she couldn't remember?

Lillian sat down next to her. "You upset about something?"

Padme smiled at the young girls concern. "I'm fine." She paused and looked up towards the top of the tent. "I'm just tired."

"You know Miss; we're going to help you as much as we can."

"I know… And thank you again."

"Who is the last person you remember?" Lillian questioned.

"I don't really want to talk about it right this second Lillian."

"We have to get a quick start if we want you to get your memory back."

"Anakin."

"Anakin? You mean Anakin Skywalker?" How did Lillian know him?

"Yes."

"No way! Get out of here!" Lillian had a smile on her face.

"How do you know him?" Padme questioned and Lillian stood up.

"You see this one day I was in the forest getting ready for this real big fancy party, you with me Miss?"

Padme had spaced out, but was gathering the words up in her head. "Yes, yes, of course!"

"So I'm searching for some fruits and some different foods and different things like that when I run into this guy."

"Anakin?" Padme mused and Lillian nodded.

"He said he's been searching for my town for days…."

_Flashback_

"_I need to know where your town is." _

"_What you say Mister?" Lillian questioned the strange man that stood before her. There was another older man behind him._

"_I need to know where your town is." The man said more harshly._

"_And why do you need to know?" Lillian asked and the man sighed in defeat._

"_There is an important message that I need to give them." He stated firmly. _

"_Anakin, don't be harsh." The man from behind commented and then sank back again. Lillian twirled her hair around her finger. _

"_Follow me." Lillian said and quickly started to lead the way. _

_Once in Lillian's town, the head leader walked forward._

"_Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, we've been expecting you."_

"_You have?" Lillian pondered and the head leader shot her a glare. _

"_Lillian, your comments are not wanted here, you will be rewarded for giving them the way here, but now you must go." _

"_What why?" Lillian questioned firmly, showing that she didn't want to leave and just wanted to stay there and listen to whatever they had to say._

"_Lillian, go!" _

_Lillian was about to say something when Gen cam and grabbed her arm._

"_Lilly! You could have gotten killed, you could have been banished! What were you thinking?"_

"_I just wanted to hear what they had to say."_

_Gen laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "You know that, that's for adults only Lilly!" _

"_Fine, fine." Lillian grumbled and followed her sister._

_End of Flashback_

"Obi-Wan." Padme determined and Lillian shrugged.

"Whatever, if that's what you think."

"I don't think, I know." Padme smiled at the young girl and placed her hand on her stomach.

_How could this happen Ani? I promise you, I'll find a way to get back to you._

**Anakin-**

"Young Skywalker, you're here so early. What has brought you to my office?"

Anakin shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "You told me you could help me for my vision."

"Vision?"

"Remember the other night?" Palpatine pondered that for a moment before answering.

"Oh, yes, now I remember."

"Well I want to take you up on that offer."

"You do?" Palpatine smirked and watched Anakin nervously finger a golden chain.

"Yes." His answer was firm, like he thought this over for a very long time.

"But she is already dead, how can I save her now?"

"You… You know?"

"I've known for quite a long time young one." Palpatine answered.

"I thought if you could save her from death, maybe you could… I don't know, bring her back to life?"

"I've only heard of that being done once Anakin, it's a power that is too strong for Jedi's."

"What-What do you mean?"

"A sith is the only way to bring her back."

"A sith?"

"Yes." Anakin thought for a second. Giving up his dream or living a lonely life without Padme.

"I'll do it, as long as we find a way to bring her back."

"Good young one, from now on you will be known as…. Darth Vader."

"Yes Master."

"Now go, go to the Jedi Temple and destroy everybody that you once thought was your friend." Vader nodded, not knowing what he was really doing.

"Yes Master." Vader turned towards the door, only to stop and turn back around.

"Oh and Master?"

"Yes Vader?" Sidious questioned and Vader hesitated for a moment.

"You can ask me whatever you wish."

"How come I didn't feel Padme's death? I mean I would have felt it through the force…. Wouldn't I?"

Sidious laughed wickedly at Vader's question. "Sometimes the force lies."

**Padme-**

Gen sat down next to Padme a couple hours after her sister had left. Gen gently placed a hand on Padme's forehead, she had a fever.

"You don't have to do this." Padme coughed out and moaned in pain.

Gen ignored her statement. "Your legs and arms still sore?"

Padme nodded before closing her eyes again. "I don't get how I can get sick! I was fine just a couple days ago."

"This planet is prone to illness, you'll get better soon."

"Are the babies," Padme hesitated. "Alright?"

Gen laughed and pressed a cold towel to Padme's forehead.

"They're fine."

Padme smiled. "I heard that you were going too-"

"Gen! Gen! Padme! I have some bad news!" Lillian quickly ran into the room, waving her arms frantically, a piece of paper in her hand. There were scribbles all over it, she had written something fast.

"What has happened Lillian?"

"Sit down Lillian, you're going to faint!" Padme quickly said and watched the young girl sit down next to her sister, panting.

"He's coming!" Lillian managed between sipping water.

"Who's coming?" Gen piped in as Lillian placed down her cup.

"Darth Vader."

End of Chapter 3

_A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! Oh and Padme and Darth Vader are not going to meet up yet… Sorry! _

_POLL TIME:_

**A) Did you like this chapter?**

**B) Was it too confusing?**

**C) Should I update If I Could Change Our Fate? (if yes, i need some ideas for that story.)**

**D) Should Padme and Vader meet up next chapter? (I don't think so, but I want to see if you guys want them too!)**

_Thanks for taking it!_


	4. Capture

_A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing I love it when you guys do! Please tell me if you like this chapter and I'll be forever grateful! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!_

There's a poll at the end, please take it.

**_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! _**

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 4: Capture

**Padme-**

"Darth Vader." Padme didn't even notice this name. Who was Darth Vader?

"Who is Darth Vader?" Padme questioned and looked from Gen to Lillian. Lillian shifted her weight uneasily.

"There's no time for any of this Padme, we have to leave, he could destroy our village!" Gen answered quickly and got up from sitting next to Padme.

"But-"

"There's not any time." Lillian said firmly and grabbed Padme's arm, she pulled her up onto her feet.

"I don't feel so good." Padme stated as she felt herself falling forwards.

"Padme, hold on, we'll get you out of this village away from Darth Vader and then you can rest." Gen opened the flap to the tent and watched as other people in their village scurried around picking up all that they could carry.

"He's a sith isn't he Lillian?" Padme mumbled as her eyes slightly closed. She hated siths everything about them. But why was Darth Vader going to strike here? That was still a mystery.

"Yes Padme, he's a sith."

"I'm sorry about this." Padme said and turned her head looking at the people.

"Sorry about what?"

"About Darth Vader! About me being here! If I hadn't been here, you and Gen would have been gone by now, you would have never had to lug around anybody. And I'm sorry for that."

Gen and Lillian both sighed at this. They knew about Padme Amidala. She was a senator. She had been missing for two months now and was presumed dead. They had heard that in the trading post that was a couple of miles away from their village. When Lillian had gone to get food for the family, she had heard about her…

_Flashback…_

_Lillian walked into the town slowly as she held her basket firmly in her hands._

_"Did you hear?" A old woman question a young trader as he passed by her post._

_"Hear… About what?"_

_"About that senator that disappeared?" The old woman smirked as she watched a crowd of people come around her._

_"I'm listening." The young trader answered and the woman smiled._

_"She's been missing for weeks. For months. She's presumed dead, but there are some people that are wondering how she could have gone missing."_

_"What was her name?" Some younglings questioned and now Lillian was interested. She came a little closer to the crowd._

_"Her name was Padme. Padme Amidala Naberrie."_

_End of Flashback_

"It's alright Padme; it's not your fault." And that was when Padme broke down and cried, she just wanted to go home get her memory back and finally be with Anakin again…

**Anakin-**

It was when the sun set that Vader got his first mission. He was going to Bendon, a planet he didn't even know about. Sidious had told him to go there and get a special plant that only grew there.

He was suppose to destroy the planet because it was worthless and would get some of his training done. He didn't see why destroying a whole planet would help him… Vader got out his bed, still thinking about Padme.

It was then that the troopers came to the doors.

"Lord Vader! We are ready to leave anytime you want." One trooper's voice echoed along the halls of the senate apartment. He wanted to stay in Padme's apartment for as long as he could before the painful memories would come back and he would be forced to destroy it.

"I'll be out soon." Vader commanded and heard the troopers trout off. He felt the golden ring on the chain gently fall on his chest. He sighed as he remember how Padme had given it to him.

"Padme…" He said to himself, he didn't sound like himself. Anakin was a Jedi while Vader was a sith.

He wanted to go back to the day that Padme was still alive and when she had first told him of her pregnancy. But he knew he couldn't. Because if he could, he would have saved her.

He went back to a day that had been almost forgotten. But it was finally coming back to him.

_Flashback…_

_"Anakin!" Padme cried out as she ran across the apartment in search of her husband._

_"Padme, I'm here!" Anakin called as he sat at a desk gently fingering one of Padme's favorite necklaces. Well that wasn't true, her favorite one in the whole wide galaxy was the one he had given her._

_She came running into the room and stopped at the doorway._

_"What are you doing?" She questioned intently and moved towards the chair he was sitting in._

_"Nothing, just looking at your necklace."_

_"But why?" Padme picked up the necklace that was in his hands. Gently she placed it in her pocket._

_"No more looking at my stuff." She stated firmly and plopped herself down on his lap._

_"Then what would you like to do milady?"_

_"Hmmm, can we please go out Ani? Just this once?" Padme pleaded._

_"You really really want to go out don't you Padme?"_

_"Of course I want too!"_

_"Then we'll go out!"_

_"Really?" Padme questioned and was reassured with a smile from her husband._

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much." Padme shot up from his lap and tugged him towards the doorway. "Finally I can show you what I've been wanting to show you all along!"_

_It turned out Padme had a secret. A secret that she had found out a long time ago. It was a lake. A huge lake that probably nobody else but Padme knew about. It was taken almost a couple hours to get there, but it was worth it. Padme knew Naboo better then anybody else and that's probably why she was the only one that knew._

_"See isn't it beautiful?" Padme questioned as they got out of the speeder and walked along the beach._

_That afternoon had been probably the best one they had ever had. They had laughed, played like they were children again, and were simply happy to have each other._

_That night as they entered the house, Padme quickly ran into the bedroom._

_"I'm going to do something… Kidish tonight." Padme called out._

_"What are you going to do love?" Anakin questioned and walked towards the bedroom._

_"Can I borrow your shirt?" Padme asked and watched as her husband nodded._

_Anakin's shirts were long and he barely wore them. Since every night he didn't wear a shirt, he didn't even need them._

_Padme stepped into the refresher and locked the door._

_"Padme? What are you doing?" Padme opened the refresher door and stepped out. She was wearing Anakin's shirt and it a little above her knees._

_"I'm going to wear it." Padme stated._

_"When are you going to wear it?"_

_"Whenever you're gone. So I can have you always with me." Padme smiled as she let herself be snatched up into his arms._

_"That's a flattering idea love." He kissed her softly._

_"I love you." He said and watched as she gently played with his hair._

_"I love you too Ani."_

_End of Flashback…_

It was a pointless flashback, but it meant so much to him. But now the memory was going to be forgotten, consumed by Vader.

**Padme-**

Padme struggled to walk to safety. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight. Why had she gotten sick in the first place?

"Padme… Are you alright?" Gen questioned as she stabled Padme. Padme slightly nodded.

Gen had come and helped Padme to safety as Lillian gathered their stuff up.

"We're almost there Padme, hang on." Gen assured her and looked in horror as Padme stumbled some more.

Finally they got to where others had gathered. They were safe. Padme sat down and leaned against a rock smiling. She had made it.

"Thank god for your help Gen, you're the best." Padme was out of breath. She stayed silent after that comment.

"Where's Lillian?" Gen questioned about fifteen minutes later. Padme shrugged, her throat dry and her voice hoarse. She couldn't talk.

They heard a scream. Gen looked alarmed as she ran towards the village only to get stopped by Padme.

"It's too dangerous Gen, don't you'll get hurt." Padme sounded weak, like she was going to pass out.

"I have to Padme, she's my sister." Gen tried to break free as tears streamed down her face.

"I have to find her Padme! Let me go!" But Padme didn't let Gen go, she pulled Gen towards her and let her cry.

A villager ran towards them, panting. "He's here. He's taken-"

"Sit down son, sit down!" The leader commanded and watched the young boy sit down.

"Now tell us who he's taken."

The boy took a deep breath. "He's taken Lillian."

End of Chapter 4

_A/N: Do you want me to explain the idea for the story? Tell me if you do! _

_Take the poll please: _

**A) Did you like this chapter?**

**B) Do you like this story or was 'If I Could Change Our Fate' so much better?**

**C) Do you want me to tell you the idea for the story?**

**D) Favorite line from a Star Wars story**

_Review please and thanks for taking the poll!_


	5. Premature Births

_A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating fast, I just was sad because I didn't get a part in the play that I wanted. Actually I didn't get a part at all. Anyways here's the next chapter for you. _

_**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 5: Premature Births

**Padme-**

The boy took a deep breath. "He's taken Lillian."

Gen gasped in horror at the news. Why had this happened to her? Why did he have to take Lillian of all people?

"What?" Gen questioned, unable to process the information that was given to her.

"He's taken Lillian Gen, I'm so sorry." The boy smiled sadly at her and then walked away towards his family.

"Scott!" The boy named Scott turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Why Lillian?" Gen question, reaching out towards Scott for comfort. He took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed.

"I don't know Gen… But I'm sorry. I really am." He kissed the top of her head. Padme watched on, feeling her heart ache at the scene.

It was just like Anakin and her. But now she couldn't do that anymore, they were so free to express their love, when Anakin and her could not. They could do that every single day for the rest of their lives when Anakin and her could not.

Gen sobbed uncontrollably and if it was Sola, Padme's older sister that Darth Vader had taken, Padme would have cried too.

**Anakin-**

He walked out of the ship with troopers following closely behind him. He walked into the village to see people scrambling around.

"Stop!" Vader ordered as he watched a young girl stop in her tracks. Her wavy blonde hair flew forward and settled back against her shoulders.

"Tell me, where is-"

"I don't know!" The girl shouted as she tried to slip away from Vader.

"You will tell me where-"

"Please, just leave my people alone." The girl was stubborn, just like Padme. But Vader had no time for those thoughts; he couldn't just start thinking of Padme! That was un—not proper.

"You will tell me where the Kuji is!" The girl only laughed at this.

"It's the rarest thing on this planet! I will never tell you where it is… You- You monster!" She screamed as two troopers came to each side of her.

"If you don't tell me where it is, you will have to pay the price."

"Then I will pay the price then." She answered matter-of-factly and was brought roughly closer to him.

Her eyes wide with fear, they had just been filled with confidence. She looked at the hooded man known as Vader. A tattoo was on her arm, it read 'Lillian.' She looked up into his eyes as she was brought closer and closer. She knew him.

"Take her away; I will deal with her later."

Just as she was getting taken up to the ship, he heard her faint words. "You're Anakin Skywalker."

**Padme-**

Gen ran her fingers through her red hair nervously.

"Padme, do you think this is going to end? Do you think Lillian's going to be alright?" Padme shrugged not knowing what to say to this girl to make everything right.

"I don't know Gen, it's hard to say." Gen jumped into the river. Padme laughed at the young girl as she watched her go into neck high water and start washing her hair.

"This is how you wash every single day?" Padme questioned as she sprawled out across the sandy beach, pushing her worried thoughts away.

"Normally, I would take a long soothing bath, but today since Vader is here and Lillian is gone. I will only take a short one so I can go and track them down and save Lillian."

"Save Lillian? All by yourself?"

"What choice do I have Padme? I mean she's my sister! I have to get her back." Gen came out of the river, wrapping a towel tightly around her body. Padme sat up from the position she was in.

"I will come with you." Padme stated and watched the young girl disappear behind a tree.

"What?" Came Gen's reply and Padme started again this time more firmly.

"I'm going to go with you!"

"Padme! Your in no condition to go on a space run to find Lillian! You're sick and you have a baby on the way!" Padme sighed sadly, but wasn't going to give up.

"I'm not going to let you just go by yourself Gen, it's too dangerous and I know Scott would never allow it!"

"Scott?" Gen questioned and Padme nodded.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Gen blushed at that and smiled. She came out from behind the tree her long red hair dripping she wrung it out with the towel.

"We're getting married." Gen whispered as she gently placed her hand in front of her. A beautiful craved ring was on her finger. Padme smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Padme fingered the jappor necklace that hung loosely around her neck.

"Are you married Padme?" Gen hesitantly asked and Padme nodded.

"I'm married." Padme stated and that only made her clutch the jappor necklace closer to her.

"I'm sorry you had to be away from your husband."

"Is there anything I could contact him with?" Padme questioned suddenly and Gen shook her head.

"Sorry Padme, there's nothing here, you could take a ship but to get to any planet it takes a couple of days." Gen heard Padme sigh deeply as she turned away.

"I just wish he was here, you know what I mean Gen?"

"Yes Padme, I would do anything if I lost Scott."

"If you lost him." Padme repeated and bent down, running her fingers in the stream. And that was when Gen knew it was time to give Padme some time alone.

**Anakin-**

"You're Anakin Skywalker." Lillian stated matter-of-factly and made the troopers stop what they were doing. _Anakin Skywalker?_

Vader flinched at that name. It meant nothing to him, but it had meant so much to the people around him. No, no, _NO_! He was not Anakin Skywalker; he was never ever going to be Anakin Skywalker again.

"No, I'm not." Vader answered and tried to turn around, only to get stopped by the girl again.

"Yes you are! Yes you are! You came to this planet before! I know you did!" Lillian kicked and screamed as the troopers took her away.

"Anakin Skywalker was a weakling hiding from the darkness that was going to consume him one day." Vader stated and walked away with a flick of his cloak. He heard Lillian's cries, but didn't care. Since when did Vader ever care?

**Padme-**

"You are in no condition to go out there and fight people, Padme."

"You don't have to worry about that Gen; I'm due in a month."

"A month! We can't wait a month Padme!"

"I'm sorry Gen… But-But-" As if on cue, Padme shrieked in pain.

"What… What is happening Padme?" Gen questioned as she helped Padme to the ground.

"I don't know- OW! Gen, I'm just in so much pain." Padme moaned as her hands fell onto her stomach.

"What… I'll get the healer Padme!" Gen ran from Padme's side and to the healer.

"Miss, can you help me find out what wrongs with me friend?" Gen questioned and the healer nodded. She bent down by Padme's side checking her breathing and her stomach.

"She's going into premature labor."

"What!" Padme and Gen shouted at the same time. Padme's scream softer then Gen's.

"With all the excitement happening, you're going into premature labor. We're going to have this baby out in a couple of hours." Gen shook her head. What perfect time?

She sat down by Padme gently stroking back her hair and telling her everything was going to be alright. Just when you think everything was going to go wrong, you have something wonderful happen. In a couple of days Padme would be ready to go with her to find Lillian. But what would they do with the twins? Gen wondered.

"Gen… It hurts so badly… Why do I have to go through this?" Padme whined as she screamed once more in pain.

"It's going to be alright Padme; it's going to be alright."

**Anakin-**

He walked back to his ship, happily holding the rare plant into his hand. How easy it was for him to just ask somebody other then Lillian. Everybody feared him, so there was no problem.

Vader walked up the stairway to his ship, and handed the clone trooper the planet.

"Call my master." Vader barked the order and the trooper nodded. He made his way to the controls.

"Your Lord Sidious is waiting milord." The trooped stated and stepped out of the way as Vader walked past him.

"Ahhh Lord Vader, have you finished your task?" Vader nodded.

"Yes my master."

"And you have a prisoner I see." Sidious looked behind Vader and looked at the young girl squirm in her chair. She had been tied up.

"Yes, she did not obey my commands and she will have to suffer for that."

"Ahhh yes." Sidious smiled at Vader.

"Come to my ship as soon as possible." Sidious commanded and shut off the communicator.

Vader turned around to look at the girl who simply furrowed her brow at him. He stared right past her, not daring to look at those chocolate brown eyes, the ones that reminded him of Padme.

"What are you looking at?"

But Lillian could not answer; her mouth was shut with something that would keep her from saying anything.

**Padme-**

Padme screamed louder this time. It had been a couple hours since Padme had first gotten this pain. Gen squeezed the senators hand tightly.

"A boy!" The healer cried out and held the boy up before wrapping it tightly in a blanket and sending him off for people to clean.

"Luke." Padme decided and sighed in relief. _'Anakin… Oh Ani, it's a boy. You've always wanted a boy, I know you have!' _Padme thought to herself and smiled.

Luke had been the name that Anakin and she had decided on if it was a boy and now that was what his name was going to be.

"Don't just sit there; get ready for your next baby!" The healer commanded and that made Padme's head shoot up.

"Next one?" Padme questioned and the healer nodded.

"The next baby?"

"There's another one?" Padme asked and felt a strip of pain fill her body. She cried out helplessly as she pushed. And pushed and pushed. Until finally it came out.

"A girl!" The healer again held up the baby and then pulled out another blanket and wrapped it around the girl. She handed it to another person who was going to clean them off.

"Leia." Padme smiled, it was over and now she had two beautiful healthy children.

'_Anakin! A girl and a boy! Can you believe it? I mean seriously, I thought we would only be having one!'_

Leia had been the name that Anakin and she had decided on if it was a girl and now that was going to be her name. Padme laughed at that thought; now she could have both names! Both names!

The healer cleaned her up before handing her back the two small babies. Luke and Leia were both cleaned up and were sleeping silently. She rocked them back and fourth as Gen looked on.

"Padme, they're beautiful."

"Aren't they Gen? They might be early, but they're beautiful." Padme sighed contently and held Luke forward.

"Would you like to hold him?" Padme questioned and Gen shook her head.

"I might hurt him!" Gen had never ever held a baby before; it was not like a young girl to hold a baby.

"No you won't Gen, you'll be just fine."

Gen took the baby gently in her arms Luke's eyes snapped open. Gen slightly jerked but relaxed against the baby who giggled at the site of the new person.

"He's so cute! And Luke… I love his name."

"It was the name that Anakin and I had decided on." Padme explained and Gen gasped.

"You were married… To Anakin Skywalker?" Padme nodded. So what? She had told one person, it wasn't going to be that big of a secret when the baby or babies would be born.

"That's amazing." Gen finally determined and rocked Luke back and fourth in her arms.

"When me and Scott get married, I hope we have twins." Gen suddenly thought about something. She had pushed the thoughts of Lillian out for too long.

"You know Padme; I have to leave soon to go find Lillian."

"I'm going with you!" Padme sat up against the rock she had been leaning against.

"You're in no condition! And you have the twins to take care of." Gen stated firmly so it was clear to Padme that she couldn't come.

"I have an idea Gen, I'll be fine in a couple of days and back to shape and then we'll go. I promise you. I'm never going to let you go alone!" Gen sighed in defeat.

"Fine Padme, but what about the twins?"

"We have to take a trip to Naboo."

**A WEEK LATER – NABOO – EARLY MORNING – NABERRIE HOUSE **

Jobal Naberrie sighed it was another day. Just another day without Padme. She perked up at the knock at the door.

She ran towards the door, hoping that it was Padme saying that she hadn't died. Of course it wasn't. Jobal flung the door open and looked down to see a small little basket set upon the steps. Actually it wasn't that small.

She picked it up, only to hear a snore. She looked around for the owner but found none. She looked into the basket. Two beautiful babies sat there sleeping. Their small eyes closed. Jobal gasped and brought them into the house. There was a note folded and tucked in between the twins.

Jobal read it quickly.

_Mother, Father, Sola, and family,_

_You guys, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry I never wrote to you before, I was trying to find out what had happened to me. First I would like to tell you that I have been married for three years and these are my two beautiful children Luke and Leia. I was married to Anakin Skywalker. I'm so sorry that I never told you and I hope you can forgive me for everything I never ever told you. Everything I hid from you. _

_Mom, I'm leaving Luke and Leia in your care. I have to take care of some unforgotten business, I hope you don't mind. Their angel's mom, I swear. If anything should happen to me, I'm sure you will love them like I would have. If you could contact Anakin to tell him I'm alright, that would be great. Tell him I love him and the children. I love you guys with all my heart and will miss you if I never get to see you again._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Padme_

Jobal clutched the note to her heart and then her hand gripped the basket tightly in her hand. She closed the door and picked up the two twins holding them close to her, but not letting the letter that Padme had written get crushed. She turned quickly and walked to the main room where her family sat.

"Rwuee, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja! I have some great news!" Jobal cried and made her way towards the room trying not to crush the babies.

Tears of joy and relief streamed down her face as she stood in the doorway. She couldn't wait to deliver the news.

Padme was _alive. _

**NABOO – EARLIER THAT MORNING **

Padme kept changing the positions of Luke and Leia in the small basket.

"I hope they don't get stolen." Gen joked as she watched Padme changed the twins position one last time.

"Gen! Don't joke about that!"

"Sorry Padme, I was just… I don't know nervous."

"I know I am too." Padme wiped her hands on her pants and smiled reassuringly.

"My parents are wonderful and they will be relived to know that I am alright."

"I hope so." Padme folded the note up and carefully tucked it in between the twins. She sighed as she watched them snuggle up against each other. She was going to miss them.

It had been a week since their birth and since then Padme had gotten back her figure. The one she had before she had gotten pregnant. Back when she and Anakin were just young lovers. She smiled as she looked down at her now trim body.

"It's amazing what a senator can do in a week with her body." Gen laughed at her own joke. Padme released a hand from the basket and slapped Gen gently.

"Oh come on! Everybody could do this if they tried!" Padme regained her grip on the basket she turned down the ally with Gen close behind.

"I hope you know what your doing Padme."

"I do Gen, I can't take them along and I know that my family will take good care of them." Padme stated and walked closer to the house.

"This is it." Padme stopped at the house and stared up towards it.

"I'm scared Gen."

"Why are you scared?" Gen questioned her friend and Padme turned her gaze towards her.

"I'm scared that they'll see me." Padme answered and walked up the steps without even thinking about what she had said. She placed the basket down on the steps and sighed sadly.

She bent down and leaned forward and kissed Luke and Leia's foreheads once at a time. Gen smiled at that. Padme came back up and looked down at Gen who was still standing on the step.

"I'm ready." Padme and said a little good-bye to each twin. She turned and knocked on the door and then walked down the stairs quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gen questioned and Padme nodded.

"You sure you don't want to see them?" Padme nodded again.

"It's best if I don't." Padme answered.

"Alright." Gen gave up with arguing with Padme because she knew Padme would always win.

They started to walk quickly. Gen and Padme disappeared from the street just as Jobal Naberrie answered the door. They didn't look back thought, even though their fears were eating them up inside. Padme was scared, that that was going to be the last time she would ever see her children.

End of Chapter 5

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please!_

**I have a question: Should I write 'Vader' instead of 'Anakin'?**

_Please answer my question!_


	6. Reunion

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you are liking the story! Anyways here's a little treat for all my reader and reviewers. I updated very fast for me, so that's the treat. LOL!_

_**I used P.P.M's idea for this chapter, one part he is going to be Anakin because he's thinking of Padme and the other parts he's Vader because he's all evil! **_

_Anyways, here's some review responds:_

Love for Life: Thanks so much Jen, I'm glad you started reading my other stories!

A Handful of Rain: Oh my god, I love your pen name! LOL! Thanks for cheering me up, I love when my reviews cheer me up on everything! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

Linwe-Amari: Thank you! Thank you! You really think I'm awesome? LOL! Anyways hope you like this chapter also! And thanks for sticking with me!

P.P.M: Thank you so much for your suggestion, I think that that is a great idea so thanks a bunch!

LaPapillion: I know isn't it sad that he can't feel her presents; well you'll find out in this chapter why he can't! Hehe, I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter also!

ChibiAzn3: Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but this chapter also has a cliffhanger! Hehe, but I promise I will update soon and give you what happens next! Thanks for reviewing and I pray you like this chapter also! Haha!

Nothing Left To Do: Thank you for your suggestion, it was very… Interesting… LOL! I'm glad you like this story, I was afraid that everybody hated it! Thanks for reviewing! Tell me if you like this chapter!

_A/N: Did I miss anybody? Tell me if I did! _

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! _

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 6: A Reunion

**Padme-**

Gen and Padme flew across space. Gen steering the ship while Padme stared out the window into the darkness of space.

"Anakin always thought space was cold." Padme stated and kept starring out in space.

"What?" Gen questioned as she put the ship on auto pilot and went to sit down next to Padme.

"Anakin… He always thought that space was cold." Padme repeated and turned to look at Gen as she sat down in the seat next to Padme.

"Oh… And how come?" Gen asked trying not to be so nosey that Padme would hate every telling her anything anymore.

"He was from a very warm planet. So the first time he was in space, he thought it was freezing." Padme laughed at that. "I remember everything about that day."

"It must have been one of your favorite memories Padme." Gen offered and Padme nodded.

"It was."

"It must have been wonderful."

**Vader-**

He walked down the halls of Palpatine's ship, dragging along Lillian. Her hair was messy and she had made attempts to bit him to let her go. But he really didn't care because she was biting his mechanical hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Lillian shouted as she felt him tug on her arm harder. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

Vader shrugged off her cries and pleas to know where she was going. He just tugged her harder, looking for the slave's quarter.

"Where you belong." He answered and tugged at her harder. Feeling her wince against him made him feel great for doing this.

He stopped as he saw the door marked 'S.Quarter', he smiled as he pulled Lillian to stand up right.

"Time for you to go." He stated firmly and pushed her aside before opening the door quickly.

He took one last look at the young girl who reminded him of Padme. Then with a shove she fell into the slave quarter. She yelled as she watched the door close slowly in front of her.

Vader laughed at her, the evil in him had finally won.

**Padme-**

Padme still sat in the same chair an hour later. She hadn't moved or eaten even when Gen insisted that she should.

"Padme, we're almost there." Gen moved towards the young mother as she looked at holographs of her new born twins. She knew Padme missed them badly.

"Ok Gen…" Padme quickly shut off the holograph and turned her chair to look at Gen.

"Do we have a plan Padme?"

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan! Like what are we going to do when we get there?" Gen steered the ship to a sharp right, making Padme almost fall off of the chair.

"No… I don't think so." Padme answered and Gen sighed.

"How 'bout I go and Lillian and you go find a communicator… Is that ok?" Gen asked and Padme nodded.

"I will contact my good friend Obi-Wan. I hope he is alright and he can tell me where Anakin is." Padme said out loud, not to Gen but to herself.

"We're here." Padme turned quickly back towards the window and looked at the massive ship that was in sight. She sighed and said a small prayer.

'_If anything should happen to me, keep Anakin and Luke and Leia safe.' _Padme smiled brightly as she thought of the twins and what she would tell Anakin about them.

"Padme, are you ready?" Gen asked breaking Padme out of her thoughts. Padme nodded and made her way towards the exit. They only had a couple of seconds to get out of this ship and onto Sidious and Vader's.

Padme went first not wanting to risk Gen's life. Padme landed safely and helped Gen onto the ship and into it. Padme clutched the blaster that was settled onto her hip she was prepared for this.

**Anakin-**

He stalked off after having thrown the young girl into the slave quarters.

"Milord, Lord Sidious is requesting your presents in the throne room." A clone trooper announced as Vader walked past him.

"I'll be there soon." Vader simply answered and watched the trooper nod and disappear from sight. He sighed as he made his way to his chambers. He grabbed one of his cloaks before throwing it around his shoulders.

It was then that he found a picture of Padme fell out of it. Her brown hair was free and fell down just above her waist. She was smiling brightly. Vader remembered this moment so much.

He dropped the picture to the ground not wanting to think of Padme, he brought back too much pain. He stepped on the picture and went to meet his master.

**Padme-**

Padme fidgeted as she ran into the communication room and braced herself for the worse. But she found nothing. Nobody was there, probably because nobody could sense her presents or Gen's.

That was a trick she had picked up from Anakin and sort of Obi-Wan. Padme had no time to dwell on this; she made her way to one of the computers and quickly picked up a signal. She looked at the screen praying to see Obi-Wan's face. But also most of her hoped to see Anakin's.

"Hello Sidious." Obi-Wan's voice called out and Padme looked shocked. He knew about Sidious?

Obi-Wan appeared and stared at the young woman who had just became a mother in awe. Like she wasn't suppose to be there…

"Padme?"

"Obi-Wan! I'm go glad I got to you."

"But Padme you're… You can't… Sidious must be doing something stupid."

"No Obi-Wan, it's me! It's Padme!" Padme yelled out as she looked into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Gosh Sidious is getting good at these tricks." Obi-Wan grumbled and cursed. He bent down like he was going to shut down the communicator.

"No! Don't shut it off please, I am Padme! I know because when Anakin had just come to the temple, you guys were fighting over a muffin and Anakin knocked you out!"

"Padme!" Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. Only Padme would have known that.

"Thank the force!" Padme sighed in relief.

"But Padme, you're-you're dead."

"What how can I be dead if I'm here."

"You disappeared four months ago…" Padme gasped that was why she couldn't remember anything about the last time she was with Anakin.

"But… But…"

"Padme are you alright? Why are you on Sidious's ship?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan… I'm just trying to save a friend. Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan winced at that, he had to tell her sometime.

"He's gone Padme…"

"Don't say that! Now where is he?" Padme questioned again and Obi-Wan just shook his head and said that he was out of the Temple which was true. He couldn't tell Padme now after all she was going to go through.

"Obi-Wan, tell him… Tell him that he has two beautiful twins."

"What?"

"We were married Obi-Wan… I'm so sorry you had to find out this way… And I was pregnant and I had my babies just a week ago. Please tell him that… Ok?"

"Yes of course Padme anything you want." Obi-Wan sighed, he was disappointed in his former Padawan, how could he do this? But really he knew about their secret love… It wasn't that big of a surprise.

"I'm so glad that I reached you, do you know how I disappeared?"

"It was very unclear Padme," Obi-Wan turned around. "But we know one thing; we're coming to get you."

"Ok Obi-Wan." Padme smiled before hearing foot steps walking down the hall.

"I have to go, I hear somebody coming! Come as soon as you can!" Padme shut off the communicator and hid behind something. The footsteps disappeared and she ran out of the door.

**Vader-**

Vader walked into the throne room and found all the clone troopers and Sidious sitting there.

"You called for me master?" Vader questioned and Sidious nodded.

"Seems we have some guests on the ship."

"Guests?"

"Yes."

"What kind of guests?" Vader asked and kneeled before his master."

"Two people, but they have hidden themselves very well."

Vader smirked, two people probably Jedi's had hidden themselves on this ship and thought they were going to get away with it? Well Vader had another idea.

"I want you to go after them Lord Vader and destroy them." Sidious order and watched his apprentice get up from his kneeling position.

"As you wish master." Vader bowed and started for the door.

"And Lord Vader?" Vader spun around.

"Is there something you need?" Vader asked and Sidious nodded.

"Make sure that slave girl you brought here is good for something."

"Of course master." And with another bow Vader departed.

**Gen-**

Gen ran towards the slave quarter expecting to get caught by somebody, but never did. She pounded on the door and pushed a button.

"Password." The door ordered and Gen shrugged. She had no idea what the heck the password was. She tried everything she knew, but didn't get anything.

Gen cursed only to get a reply from somebody on the inside. "Gen?"

"Lillian? Is that you?" Gen questioned.

"Gen! You came for me!" Lillian exclaimed and Gen heard Lillian get up and run towards the door.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Don't worry Lily; I'll get you out of here."

**Padme-**

She ran out of the door and ran through the empty hallways searching for Gen. She wanted to scream out Gen's name, but knew that that would be stupid. She took a sharp right almost falling over she ran faster.

Padme held onto the blaster just in case she ran into somebody. She took a left then a right then went straight. She tripped and fell forward falling on her knee. Feeling the burning inside her leg, Padme sat up and wrapped a piece of her sleeve around her knee.

Padme got up; she had to keep going for Gen and Lillian. She took one last left and ran straight into a tall dark hooded figure.

End of Chapter 6

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please! _


	7. Destiny

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope this chapter didn't take that long. I'm hoping that this story will be as good as 'If I Could Change Our Fate', but I don't mind if it's not. LOL! Anyways thanks for all you're wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter. _

Oh and sorry there's no review responds this chapter, but next chapter, I promise that there will be some, so if you like review responds to you then review please! LOL!

_This is probably one of my worst chapters in the whole wide world, but I hope you won't hate me for how horrible it is._

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! 

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 7: Destiny

Padme got up; she had to keep going for Gen and Lillian. She took one last left and ran straight into a tall dark hooded figure.

Padme grabbed her blaster and didn't even look up into the face of the person she had run into. She tried to fire it, only to have her blaster taken away from her.

"You stupid blaster won't do you again good you worthless scum." The voice sounded so familiar. Padme looked up, to see a familiar face.

"Anakin?" He looked down at her only to pull off his hood and stare into her eyes like he was seeing a ghost.

"Padme…" The word was uttered so softly, yet Padme heard him.

"Anakin!" Padme threw her arms around him not knowing of all the terrible things he had done.

"Padme… How?"

"Anakin… I'm so glad I found you, I mean it was so scary knowing that I wasn't near you and everything sort of-"

"Padme… My love, you're alive." Padme smiled as tears stream down her face. Vader was still deciding whether to tell her that he had to turned towards the dark side or not.

"I know." Padme merely said and pressed her face into his shoulder, only needing comfort.

Vader was surprised that his wife, Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker had been able to cloak her presents in the force. Where did she pick that up? Probably from him and Obi-Wan.

"Anakin… I have the most wonderful news!" Padme almost jumped at her anxiousness to tell her husband about Luke and Leia.

"What is it Padme?" Vader questioned his wife as he opened his cloak and wrapped it tightly around her. She snuggled into it and sighed.

"You know how I was pregnant?" Padme questioned and Vader nodded.

"Yes, I remember that was one of the happiest days of my life." Vader almost smiled at that, but sith apprentices don't smile about happy things.

"Well… I went into premature labor." Padme explained as she felt his head rest on top of hers.

"You did?"

"Yes Anakin… I gave birth to our two beautiful children. Luke and Leia." Padme felt him gasp.

"Two?"

"Two!" Padme confirmed and smiled brightly.

"They're the most precious things in the world Anakin, they were so small and happy and I felt so… So free…"

"Where are they?" Vader questioned as his grip tightened on his wife. He never ever wanted to let her go again.

"They're on Naboo Anakin; I left them in the care of my mother… Wait, what are you doing on Sidious's ship?" Padme pulled back from her husband to look him in the eye, he was starring back at her.

"Padme…" He stroked back some of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, she wore a questioning glance as two clone troopers walked past them.

"Lord Vader, have you found the two intruders?" Padme took a couple of steps backwards as Vader ran his fingers through his hair.

"They did not just say that… That… That you were… A lord? And Vader?" Padme almost fell forward from shock. Tears rushed down her face.

"You're a sith… Anakin… _Vader_..." She corrected herself. She brought her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead." She stated and fell towards the ground.

"Oh my god, oh my god… You didn't! YOU DIDN'T!" Padme screamed and got up. Vader was walking towards her.

"Padme…"

"Stay away from me!" Padme screamed again and out of the hallway to find Gen and Lillian and leave this place. She ran down the hall, almost sliding past the doorway to the slave quarters.

"Gen!" Padme said as she saw the young girl banging against the door.

"Padme!" She stopped banging and hugged Padme. She let go and went back to the door.

"Padme, I don't know the password and I can't get Gen out!" Vader strode up to them, pulling Padme and Gen away from the door.

"Get your hands off of me!" Padme shouted as anger built up inside her. She hated Vader for doing this to Anakin.

"If you stay with me Padme, I will let your two friends go." Padme stopped kicking and let herself think about that for a moment.

"Padme, don't do it! We're not worth it!" Gen cried out, but Padme could barely hear her words.

"You will let them go?" Padme questioned and watched Vader nod eagerly. She sighed in defeat. All she wanted was Gen and Lillian's safety she didn't care what happened to her.

"I will do it." Padme answered. "But you have to get them a ship and promise never to harm the people of Bendon or even go near it."

Vader nodded again and said the password into the door, it opened and he went inside to get Lillian out. While he was gone, Padme gently hugged Gen.

"Padme… You shouldn't have." Gen tightly gripped Padme.

"Don't worry about it Gen, I promise you that you will be fine. Anyways you have to go to Scott." Padme smiled as she watched the young girls face light up with joy.

"Thank you Padme, for all of this." Padme pulled back as Gen's face was engulfed with a smile.

"Just as long as you're happy." Padme said and let go of the girl just as Vader and Lillian came out. Lillian ran from Vader's side and met her sister in a fierce hug.

"Gen! I was so worried I would never see you again!"

"It's ok Lillian, I'm here." Lillian let go of her sister and hugged Padme.

"Thank you… For everything." Lillian said and Padme laughed.

"Go you two, while you can." Padme ordered and watched the two girls walk off with the troopers. Lillian was mouthing words to her sister about why Padme wasn't coming with them. Gen would answer and then Lillian would scream something to Padme about coming.

But Padme never heard that because she was whisked away by Vader.

**SIDIOUS SHIP – A LITTLE WHILE LATER – VADER'S CHAMBER**

Padme sat on Vader's bed, fingering the hem of her dress, not really noticing how Vader paced around the room firing questions at her.

"Padme! Are you listening?" Padme's head shot up.

"Did you say something?" She was still angry at him for turning to the dark side.

"I asked you a question." Vader snapped and Padme tipped her head to one side.

"Oh… Well I didn't hear you." He walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin tipping it upwards to look at him.

"I asked you about the twins." Padme pushed his hand off of her roughly. She turned her head away.

"There is nothing to be said about the twins."

Padme ran her fingers through her newly washed hair as she stared out the window into space. She didn't need any of this, Vader was playing games with her and she just wanted to go to Naboo to be with Luke and Leia. She wanted to be with Anakin again, but that was never going to come true. Again Padme played with the hem of her dress that Vader had given her.

It was one of her old ones, something that she had had since she was in the senate. She sighed as she thought of being in the senate once more, if only she was free and not a prisoner of this stupid ship.

"You will tell me about them." Vader demanded.

"I will not tell you a word about them!"

"I am their father!"

"No you are not! _Anakin Skywalker_ was their father! You are a monster and you will never ever be their father." Padme stated as she stood up from the position of sitting on the bed.

Vader came closer to her and raised his hand up and slapped her for disobeying him. Padme reached up to her face and touched it softly as a burning feeling ran down her body. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she tried not to cry.

He stared at her, his eyes a bright yellow filled with rage. Padme stared back her chocolate brown eyes with nothing but sorrow. She felt bad for Vader. He turned away from her and walked out of the room without even saying good-bye.

Padme sobbed not wanting to ever see Vader's face again even though it was the same as the love of her life's. Anakin Skywalker… She loved him so much and just wanted him back. She cried and threw herself against the bed.

Padme let her tears run down her face as she remembered the day that she had told Anakin she was pregnant. It was one of the most happiest days on his life yet he had probably been a little angry about how this had happened.

_Flashback_

"_I've missed you so much." She heard Anakin's words muffled against her neck. She nodded her head slightly as her fingers got tangled in his hair._

"_I've missed you also, love. I'm sorry I couldn't make it when you got in… Some things came up-" Anakin had pulled back by now and placed a gentle finger on her lips. _

"_It's alright Angel, we're together now." He was hiding something from her as she was to him. _

"_How long do we have Anakin?" _

_He didn't want to tell her, but knew he had too. "A day."_

"_What! That is not nearly enough time!" Padme cried out as she turned her back on her husband, not wanting to look at him as tears streamed down her face._

"_Padme…"_

"_No Anakin! I haven't seen you in months! And all we get is a day?" Padme turned back around and threw herself in his arms once more. She had to tell him, it was now or never. _

"_I'm sorry Padme… Is there… Something wrong?" Padme flinched, but still held on tightly to her husband. _

"_Ani?"_

"_Yes Angel?"_

_She hesitated and pulled away to look at him in the eye, "I'm pregnant."_

"_You're what?"_

"_Pregnant." The word floated above their heads. Anakin felt like dying. This would be horrible, they couldn't hide a child._

"_Are you mad?" _

_He focused back on his wife. Was he mad? Was he mad? No! This was the happiest day of his life! _

"_Of course not! T-This is the happiest day of my life!" Anakin embraced her, uncertain about if Padme believed him. She welcomed his comfort, and now he knew that everything was going to be alright…_

"_Oh what are we going to do Anakin? What's going to happen?"_

"_Everything will be fine Padme, we'll figure out what to do when the baby comes." _

"_Are you sure you are alright with this?"_

"_I couldn't be happier." _

_A little while later, Padme and Anakin stood on the balcony together, Padme gently brushing through her hair while looking up at the stars._

"_Padme, love…"_

"_Anakin, when will you be back?"_

"_A day or so…" _

"_Or so?" Padme questioned and Anakin nodded. She put her brush down and walked over to him. _

"_I might be gone longer."_

"_Please be safe Anakin, I don't know what I'll do without you." Padme answered quickly and buried her face in his shoulder. _

"_I will Padme, and promise me you'll stay safe." Padme laughed._

"_Of course, how can I be in any danger?" _

"_You're always in danger Padme; I just want you to be safe."_

"_Don't worry, so much Ani, I'll be fine." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. _

"_Here," She said stuffing something into his hands. "It's for you."_

"_What is it?" Anakin questioned and was about to open his hands when Padme stopped him._

"_I want you to open it when you leave tomorrow morning. When you are flying away, I want you to think about me." She said with a smile and led his hands down to his pocket, gently placing it in his pocket. _

"_Suspense is killing me love." Anakin whined and Padme grinned._

"_Then shall I give you a distraction?"_

"_Maybe-" It was too late, Padme had already started. _

_End of Flashback_

Padme sighed sadly as she relived that day. She cried and cried. Finally she had let her emotions go and let herself fall into an exhausted sleep.

_Padme's dream: _

"_Anakin?" Padme screamed as she watched her husband run away from her._

"_I'll be back soon Padme, I promise!" Anakin ran further and further…_

"_But Anakin, I haven't even told you my good news!" Padme screamed as she watched her husband jump into a speeder._

"_Don't worry Padme; I'll be back in a year." Padme gasped at the news. Why was this happening?_

_Padme watched him leave, he sped off in the speeder and crashed into another speeder. His body went flying as he fell to his death. Padme screamed as she ran towards the edge and watched his body fall._

"_ANAKIN!" _

_End of Padme's dream_

Padme woke up to be in the comfort of somebody's arms. She looked beside her to find Vader with his arms tightly around her. She tried to get out of his arms, but they were too tight. She relaxed and felt the wetness of her cheeks.

"You were crying and screaming, I needed to calm you." Vader explained as he wiped away some of Padme's tears. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Padme nodded as if to say that she understood.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I'll understand."

"No," Padme stated. "I will talk to you."

She felt herself turn towards him. Her eyes starring into his and she felt like she was looking at Anakin once more, but really it was Vader.

"You were angry, I understand."

"No, you don't deserve any of that."

"Vader…" Padme would never get use to saying that name, but she guess she had too.

"I'm sorry Padme." She nodded as she kissed his forehead and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled as she rested her arm around him, remembering that they use to do that when he was still Anakin. She sighed and let sleep take her.

End of Chapter 7

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please!_


	8. Luke and Leia

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I really hope you like this chapter also, again I was really tired so it's not the best chapter, so tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_Oh yea, this is probably one of my worst chapters also… I promise they will get better! (I hope!) _

Review responds:

HaLe+- Sorry fanfiction, wouldn't let me put your name in right! Thanks, you can't get chapter 4? Really, I wonder why... When I checked, I could get it... More romance sences, hmm if you want then i will! lol! Anyways thanks a lot for the review and hope you liked this chapted!

P.P.M- You didn't think it was bad? Well then you'll think this is a bad chapter, cause I know it is.. haha, thanks for your opinions!

ChibiAzn3- I know, wasn't that sad? I think that Padme will turn Anakin back to the lightside, but I'm not sure right now... LOL! Thanks!

Snow Lepord- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Linwe-Amari- Was this a fast enough update? LOL! Hope it was!

darksupersayian- Hmmm, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out... LOL! I am evil. Thanks anyways!

A Handful of Rain-THANKS! LOL, I'm not one of those authors that gives you like half a page and drops it. Usually I try to make the chapters 1,000 words and 5 pages long. Thanks again!

amber eyes- Thanks!

Nothing Left To Do- Padme is always understanding, lol. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! 

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 8: Luke and Leia

Padme sighed as she woke up in the morning. Vader's arms where still tightly around her, she smiled as she felt his blonde curly hair tickling her neck. His head still rested in the crook of her neck. She stretched her arms and fell back.

She hadn't exactly forgiven Vader for everything he had done, but she was in the process of forgiving him. Padme sighed again, deeper this time. Vader stirred in her arms. His eyes shot open and looked up at her.

"Good morning." Padme sounded hoarse, scared that the sith lord's gaze was on her.

"Good morning Padme." She smiled at the sound of her name. Vader resisted the urge to just kiss her or call her one of the names he had when he was Anakin Skywalker. He knew that if he kissed her, he would have crossed the line.

Vader looked up at Padme who was starring down on him. She smiled even brighter when his gaze meet hers. Their faces where inches apart when…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Vader jumped out of the bed to get a confused glance from Padme. He said nothing to her.

"Yes master?" Vader questioned as the form of his master appeared.

"Where are our two hidden guests?" Sidious questioned and tried to look at Padme, but Vader was blocking his view.

"I took care of them." Vader stated and the conversation continued, Padme blocked out the words about hatred and suffering and destroying things, she didn't want to hear any of that.

Soon Vader was sitting next to her, running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and saying nothing. Padme turned to look at him and a smile came to her face. She remembered Anakin doing something so much like this. She got up from sitting on the bed and carefully leaned forward, kissing Vader gently on the cheek not sure as if to kiss him on the lips.

"Get changed." Vader sounded disappointed, but Padme didn't really seem to care that much. She nodded not saying a word and disappeared to the closet. Vader followed her.

"Padme, I want you to go get the twins." Padme spun around.

"What?"

"I want you to go get the twins from Naboo." Padme felt the anger rising inside her.

"I will not bring the twins here!"

"Yes you will Padme! You have to bring them here, it is my orders!"

"I do _not _listen to your orders! I never will!" Padme snapped and turned back around to the closet.

Vader spun her back around. "You will listen to my orders."

His face was a couple of inches away from hers; she stared up at him in fear. She could feel tears building up inside her eyes. She hated Vader, she just wanted Anakin back.

"I will do what you want." Padme choked out between her sobs. Vader almost laughed at her, but contained himself. He turned away from her and started to walk away from her.

"There is a ship waiting for you, go to it when you are ready." Padme nodded.

"Vader!" She gathered her courage as he turned towards her.

"What?"

"I am no longer going to love you; I am merely your prisoner." Vader turned away, pretending not to care, but he really did. For he still loved Padme more then she would ever know.

**SIDIOUS SHIP – LATER THAT MORNING – SHIP TO NABOO **

Padme made her way around the cockpit, thinking about what to say to her mother about taking her twins back. Would she tell her about Vader? Would she tell her about being a prisoner on his ship? She sighed and fell back into a chair as one of the clone troopers walked into the room.

"Milady, we are almost there." Padme nodded and sank further into the chair.

"Can you get me something?" Padme asked and spun the chair to look at the trooper.

"Anything you wish milady."

"Get me tea, really really calming tea." Padme commanded and the trooper nodded. That was weird, she needed tea?

"Please… Just get me it, I need it." Padme sat there fidgeting and trying to clam her nerves. She wasn't sure about what she was going to say to her mother, so that's why she needed the tea more then ever.

The trooper came in with the tea and handed it to her. She smiled politely and took the tea from him. She drained the cup and then dropped it to the ground noticing what it had on it.

It was a cup, a cup she had given Anakin when they were doing stupid things. She let it crash and the glass when everywhere. Padme didn't say anything as a couple of troopers stared at her.

**NABOO – LATER THAT MORNING - NABERRIE HOUSE **

Padme walked up the steps to her house, praying that her nerves were calmed enough to ask her mother for her twins back. She raised her hand up and was about to knock when she noticed the troopers standing just a couple of feet away. Padme didn't say anything, just knocked once on the door.

The door flung open to show Rwuee, Padme's father in the doorway. He gaped at her before throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Padme! I'm so glad to see you…. We thought you were dead and when you dropped off the twins here, we knew that we were blessed."

"Oh dad, I'm so glad I'm here! I mean seriously, I had no idea when I was on Bendon, that I was presumed dead! I'm so sorry for all the suffering I've given you." Padme sighed as her father kissed her forehead. She smiled and let him led her inside.

Sola was sitting with Ryoo and Pooja. They looked up when they saw Padme. Sola was the first to get up and hug her sister tightly to her.

"Padme!" She said breathlessly and then she let her two daughters hug their aunt. Sola smiled at her, Padme picked up her two nieces and sat down on the couch waiting for her mother.

"Oh Padme, we were so worried about you." Sola said and wrapped her arm around her younger sister.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Padme let tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. She was so glad to be with her family again. But still she missed Luke and Leia and Anakin… Her family…

Jobal Naberrie walked into the room with Luke and Leia in each arm. She gasped at Padme and walked over to her, gently setting the two babies into her arms, she hugged her daughter, careful not to harm the two young ones.

"Padme…" Jobal said no more, just was happy to be with her youngest daughter.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" Padme asked and the family nodded. Padme laughed and started explaining everything that had happened.

"….And that's why I'm here." She hadn't yet told them about taking the twins back, but she was getting there.

"You mean you lost your memory?" Sola questioned her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I'm still not sure what happened when I woke up on Bendon."

"I didn't even know Bendon was a planet." Rwuee stated as his daughter let him take Leia from her arms.

"Mom, Dad, Sola, Ryoo, Pooja, I have something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Padme? I'm sure if you're going to stay I can make you up a room." Jobal offered and Padme shook her head.

"I need to take Luke and Leia home… To Anakin of course…" She lied. Padme got that out; she could finally let herself be calm. Padme would have never lied to her family before, but it was for their own good.

"Of course darling… I know that Anakin would love to see them. Now one day please come home with him and the twins, we'd loved to meet him someday." Padme nodded, but really she was thinking:

_Like that will ever happen._

**SIDIOUS SHIP – LATE THAT NIGHT – VADER'S CHAMBER **

Padme sat in a rocking chair, sighing softly as she watched her two children sleep. She didn't want to bring them here, but what choice did she have? She just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and there she would be back in bed with Anakin on the day she had told him she was pregnant.

But really, she knew that would never happen.

The doors slid open to reveal Vader, tried from the day's mission or something. He walked into the room and sat on the bed as he looked on. Padme simply looked up and then looked back down.

"Their beautiful Padme."

"Aren't they?" Padme questioned and smiled at that thought. She got up from the rocking chair and walked out of the room and quickly to the twin's room. She placed the two sleeping twins gently into their cribs and shut off the lights. She walked back into the main bedroom.

"Does your master know about me and the twins?" Padme asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, but I think he's onto it." Padme sighed as she remembered what she had said to him that morning.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I had no right."

Vader didn't know what to say. "It's alright."

Padme looked at him sadly and then got up and walked around the bed and laid down. She was exhausted from the day's events. Vader got up and changed and then got in on the other side.

Padme didn't move when she felt Vader next to her, she was having a debating contest in her mind.

_Just forgive him, you know you want too. _

_No! Don't forgive him, he's a **sith**. _

_Forgive him! _

Padme gave up, he needed somebody to love him and help him come back to the light side, she was sure of it. Maybe she could be that one person. And maybe there was still hope for Vader; she could make him Anakin Skywalker once more. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. She let herself become one with the passion burning inside her.

End of Chapter 8

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please and the next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Why Must I Leave Now?

_A/N: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner you guys, I've been sick for a while and haven't been up to doing that much. Anyways here the next chapter and I promise I will update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 9: Why Must I Leave Now? 

Padme awoke to the morning, feeling happier then ever and feeling like she was back home. Back with Anakin and Luke and Leia. She sighed happily and turned in Vader's arms. Feeling the satin sheets against her cold legs, she relived last night. Slightly blushing at that thought, she got out of his arms and wrapped a robe tightly around her. She exited the main bedroom and into the twins room.

They were still sleeping, making cute little noises as if to say that they were still there and that they were still sleeping. Padme smiled. She turned away from the cribs and made her way back to the main bedroom, she sighed as she watched Vader sleep. Should she even dare tying to call him Anakin? Or tell him that he was still her husband and that she was still his wife? She titled her head to one side and examined him closely. On the outside he was still Anakin Skywalker, in the inside he was Darth Vader.

In one fluid motion she left that room, her robe swishing behind her. She walked into the kitchen where she would start making breakfast. Padme sighed as she thought about being home in her apartment once more. Hmmm, like that would ever happen. She moved towards the cabinet and pulled out a pan. Before she could even turn towards the stove, strong arms wrapped tightly around her, turning her the other way. She smiled brightly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You know, we've gotta stop doing this." Padme said between kisses. Vader stopped.

"Doing what?" Padme giggled as she heard the twins cry. Padme slipped out of his arms and made her way towards the twin's room, quickly switching on the light and picking up the twins.

"Leia… Luke… You must be hungry." Padme determined and made her way back to the kitchen. She smiled at Vader and made her way towards the table. She placed Luke in one chair and Leia in the other. She stood up straight and made her way towards the kitchen once more.

"They're amazing Anakin." Padme turned towards the twins.

"What did you call me?" Padme heads snapped when she realized where she was. She was on Vader's ship without Anakin. She mentally kicked herself, how could she forget?

"I'm sorry; it just sort of slipped out." She felt ashamed; she shouldn't be living in the past.

"No, it's alright." Vader looked at her, his eyes searching her. She looked ashamed, her eyes wide and glistening as if she was going to cry. He knew what she wanted, she wanted to go back home. She wanted to be with Anakin Skywalker. Well she was never going to be with Anakin Skywalker again, he was Vader now and he could never go back.

**SIDIOUS SHIP – LATER THAT MORNING – VADER'S CHAMBER **

Padme walked around the room holding Leia in my arm. She smiled at her singing a beautiful tune to her.

"_There was once a young girl, with everything in the world. She was beautiful, she was a queen. She met a small boy one day that changed her whole life. They were married; they loved each other so-"_

Leia made a small sound as she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Padme sighed contently as she watched the young girl sleep. Padme rubbed her finger against Leia's cheek gently.

"Leia…" She spoke her daughters name out loud like it was the first time in the whole time they had been together that she had said it. She placed the girl in one of the play pens and walked towards the main bedroom where Vader was getting ready.

"Are you going somewhere?" Padme questioned and sat at the end of their bed. Vader nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have to go on a mission, I might be away for awhile, you'll be fine right?" Vader asked and Padme nodded.

"We'll be fine." Padme gently touched his face and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry," Padme smiled as she let her hand fall down. "Even though I do not believe in what you are doing, we'll be fine."

Vader smiled as he got up and walked away from his wife. He was Anakin Skywalker whenever he was with her, but when he was with his master or on missions he was Vader again. He turned around and kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you Padme." Padme gasped slightly at those words. She was surprised that Vader could even produce those words. Padme relaxed a little and processed the words inside her head.

She was still thinking about whether to call him Vader or Anakin. She sighed the first way to get him back to the light side was reminding him of his old self. So she decided to call him Anakin.

"I love you too, Ani." His smile only brighten, she had forgiven him. Padme was the only one that would ever be able to call him Anakin or Ani. He left her; she waved as he walked through the door.

She should be so use to this, so why wasn't she?

**SIDIOUS SHIP – TWO MONTHS LATER – VADER'S CHAMBER **

Padme smiled brightly as she heard footsteps walk down the hallway, but they seemed like they were tiptoeing, she titled her head to the side and crept towards the door. What was happening? Were they under attack? Where was Anakin? She made her way out of the doorway, her eyes searching the hallway. She saw a figure coming towards her. She wanted to scream, but she felt a hand come against her mouth before she could scream.

"MMMMM!" Padme tried to scream, but the hand was tightly clamed against her mouth. She prayed that her twins would be alright.

"Don't scream." A voice commanded her and she turned her head, that voice sounded so familiar. She saw Obi-Wan.

She nodded, to assure them that she wasn't going to scream. Master Windu dropped his hand from her mouth and she smiled brightly. They were here to save her! But she didn't want to leave… What about saving Anakin? What good was it to leave when she still had a chance at saving Anakin?

"We're here finally."

"That was a long time." Padme joked and watched a smile appear on the two master's face. She looked down the long hallways.

"Come in." She directed and let Master Windu and Obi-Wan walk into Vader's chambers. She followed them shortly. She shut the door behind her and walked towards the main sitting room where they were sitting.

"Why are you here?" Padme questioned as she sat down.

"We're here to rescue you Padme." Padme shook her head.

"I don't need any saving! I mean I have a chance to save Anakin."

"He's too far gone senator, you must listen." Master Windu said and Padme looked away. She didn't want this. She could save him, she knew it.

"No, I will not come." She stated and got up.

"Padme… You have to come it's for your own good."

"Good-day Masters." She said quickly and moved towards the kitchen where Luke and Leia were sitting playing with each other.

Obi-Wan and Master Windu followed her.

"I said good-day." Padme whipped around. She stared at the two people in the room. She glared at them, she did whatever she could to get rid of them, but they wouldn't leave.

"Please just leave." Padme sighed in defeat and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Padme, you need to come back with us."

"No!"

"Senator, we will take you against your will."

"I'm not leaving Master Windu; I need to get Anakin back."

"He's not coming back Padme!" Obi-Wan shouted, but Padme didn't say anything. She simply walked to the table where Luke and Leia were.

Padme didn't see it coming; the two crept behind her and knocked her out. She fell to the floor; Obi-Wan caught her small body as Master Windu gathered the two twins. Darth Vader had no idea what was coming.

**CORUSCANT – THE NEXT DAY – JEDI TEMPLE **

Padme's eyes snapped open as she sat up. Where was she? Where was Anakin? Where was Luke and Leia? She looked around the room and noticed it was the healing wing of the Jedi Temple. Padme wanted to cry. How had this happened? She sighed; maybe it was for the best.

Obi-Wan walked through the door to see Padme sitting up and wiping crystal tears off of her face. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Why did you do that Obi-Wan, I could have saved him." Padme was little out of it still. She wanted to hit and scream at Obi-Wan, but couldn't.

"Padme, it was for the best, I assure you that it was." Padme sighed and let herself fall back against the bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"But… I just wish… He was here." She concluded and closed her eyes.

"Obi-Wan, where are the twins?"

"They're in the safe hands of Master Yoda; they'll be given back to you when you have your strength back." She nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

**CORUSCANT – A COUPLE HOURS LATER – JEDI TEMPLE **

Padme walked around the halls of the Jedi Temple and into the Jedi Council room where all the masters sat. Where Luke and Leia were. All she wanted was to get the twins and leave.

"You called for me?" Padme questioned and Obi-Wan nodded.

"Padme, we need to decide the twin's fate." Padme eyes shot from each master to the twins.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to hide them somewhere safe. Or else Vader will get them." Master Windu spoke up and Padme turned her head to the side.

"You mean I can't be with them?" Padme wrapped her arms around herself for comfort since Anakin couldn't be there.

"Yes, that's what I mean Padme." Obi-Wan said and Padme nodded.

"It's for the best." She told herself.

End of Chapter 9

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!_


	10. Forgive Yourself

_A/N: You guys I'm still sick so that's why I haven't updated in awhile. SORRY! I hope you like this chapter; it doesn't have that much dialogue but it's very reflective. So I really really hope you like it!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE SONG 'SLIPPED AWAY' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE! _

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 10: Forgive Yourself

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

**Padme-**

She was like a ghost, floating around the house trying to make everything perfect. It could have been _their _house. But now it was just her house. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker's house alone. She sighed and sat done to give herself some resting time. She turned around and looked out the window trying to relive those last couple days together.

Padme smiled as she starred out the window. To where their first kiss was, the day she knew that she was in love and that nothing could bring her down. Padme turned away not wanting to think about those days when there was nothing left.

She could picture when Luke and Leia were doing, probably sitting somewhere with other people. Leia was with Bail and his wife while Luke was with Owen and Beru. She just wanted to be with them again, but that was too much to ask of something that would never happen.

She got up; there was no time to waste. She was going to clean up the Lake Retreat house before Anakin came home. She smiled to herself feeling happy for the first time for a while. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she could believe that Anakin had turned into Darth Vader for one day, but the next she thought that Anakin was back with her and was bringing the twins home.

It was time to say that she was lost in the past.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

**Anakin-**

Vader was tired from his mission. It had been a week since he had seen Padme and couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. He ran his hand through his hair as he approached the door. He was nervous if she still felt the same way. He quickly pressed the door open and walked in.

"Padme?" He quickly searched the chambers but found no sign of Padme or the twins. He was worried, where had they gone? They left him, after all of this. Padme had taken the twins and ran.

He should have known this would happen, Padme wasn't going to stay, she must have been faking loving him again. He sank down to his knees beside the bed. Where he found something under it.

Vader put his hand under the bed and picked up a picture. A picture of Padme that he had dropped. He sighed and gently pressed it to his heart as if to be calling her. But there was no respond, she was gone.

_Nah nah la la la nah nah  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

**Padme-**

She just wanted to be with him again, she could have saved him and they would be together right now. She sighed and walked into the main bedroom where two suitcases lay open on the bed. They were empty for now. Padme shook her head sadly and walked out of the bedroom. She couldn't go in there. She just couldn't. She made her way towards the nursery where the twins would have been if this hadn't happened.

She entered the room and looked at the cribs sitting side by side. Everything they needed for the two babies. She let her fingers trace against one side of a crib. She picked up a teddy bear and hugged it close to her. She wanted to just be here with Anakin taking care of Luke and Leia. She let the teddy bear drop to the ground as she departed the room.

Padme made her way back to the main bedroom and entered the walk in closet she looked at her clothing. She might as well start packing.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

**Anakin-**

Vader didn't want any more pain; he just wanted to be back with his family. The only things in life that would love him forever. He dropped her picture not wanting to think anymore about her. He was going to search for her forever. He couldn't just let her go. He needed her to be his light in the darkness.

"Lord Vader, Lord Sidious would like to see you." Vader hadn't even noticed the trooper had walked through the door. He got up from his knees and spun around.

"You will tell nobody of this." He hadn't even known that tears where streaming down his face until now.

"I will tell nobody of this." The trooper answered and walked away. Vader sighed and followed him out the door.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

**Padme-**

Padme threw piles of clothes into the suit cases and then walked back into the closet. She couldn't wait until she saw them and was there at the wedding. She just couldn't believe that after a couple of weeks Gen and Scott had decided to get married. They were so young, with the whole world in front of them, but yet those chose to be together.

Just like Anakin and her.

She sighed at the name and resisted the urge to cry. She rested her head in her hands and try to soothe herself as she sank to her knees. But it was nothing like Anakin actually being there. Padme's eyes widened at the thought of Anakin. It wasn't until Obi-Wan walked into the room that she stopped starring at the window.

"Padme are you alright?" Padme looked at him.

"Of course I am alright, I was just packing."

"Packing, are you going somewhere?" Padme smiled slightly.

"I'm going to Bendon for the marriage of my friends Gen and Scott." Padme got up and walked into the middle of the room.

"Padme that isn't safe."

"Of course it's safe! Obi-Wan, I'm not a baby!" Padme complained as she starred into his eyes.

"I can cloak my presents in the force and I will keep a look out for Vader, I promise you that. But you cannot not just come in here and tell me that isn't safe! I can take care of myself!"

"Ok Padme, but I'll have to come with you."

"Obi-Wan that isn't necessary; I have my hand maidens coming with me. Dorme and Sabe… They will take good care of me." Obi-Wan starred at Padme as if she was crazy. But really he was thinking about Sabe. With a simple nod he fled her room.

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

**Vader-**

"It seems that your prisoners have escaped Lord Vader." Sidious noted as Vader made his way into the room. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he had pulled his hood over his face.

"It seems that way." Vader simple answered and turned his head to the side.

"You will get them back Lord Vader." Vader's head whirled around and looked straight. He didn't know that his master wanted them back.

"Of course I will get them back."

"And you will make them stay here."

Vader nodded. "That's what I intend to do."

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same nooo...  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

**Padme-**

Dorme pushed the buttons on the ship and opened the door. Padme smiled as she took in the familiar setting of Bendon. Lillian ran out to greet her.

"Padme! I'm so glad you're here!" Lillian hugged Padme tightly. She let Padme go and turned around to see Gen running towards them.

"Thank you so much for coming out for my wedding Padme! Can you believe it, I'm getting married!" Gen said when she finally got to where they were.

"I'm so happy for you." Padme said and hugged the young girl. She released her and then walked towards the village.

"Anything change over the few weeks?" Padme asked and the two girls laughed.

"Nothing has happened, except getting ready you know what I mean?" Lillian answered and got a punch by her sister.

"You must be so excited Gen… And Lillian." Padme smiled as she entered the village her two hand maidens behind her.

"Yes." Lillian and Gen said in unison.

"This is where you'll be staying." Gen said as she pointed to one of the houses. Padme nodded and walked into the house. It was small but cozy. She couldn't wait for the wedding.

"Milady, where would you like your bags?" Sabe questioned.

"Over there would be fine." Padme answered and pointed towards the bed. Sabe nodded and placed her two suit cases down. Padme sighed as she watched Dorme say good-bye to the two sisters and shut the door and Sabe unpack her suitcases.

It reminded her of all the times Anakin had come home. It was strange, but comforting.

**BENDON – THE NEXT DAY – WEDDING CEREMONY**

Padme stood at the end of the isle as people watched Gen walk down. She looked beautiful in a plain white dress and a veil on. It was simple but looked wonderful. Padme smiled at Gen she was happy for her.

Gen reached the end of the isle and gave her vows as Scott did the same. Padme sighed as she looked at how many people had come to this wedding. Her wedding had only been watched by two droids.

How depressing this was to her.

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you_

**Anakin-**

Vader had found her presences on a planet called Bendon. What she was doing there, he had no idea. His ship was flying to Bendon as he thoughts concealed him. He found himself starring at the picture he thought he would never see again.

They were almost to Bendon. He would find her and this time he was never letting her go.

End of Chapter 10

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please!_


	11. Never Leave You

_A/N: Ok sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, had too much on my mind lately. And sorry no review responds this week, but if you would like I will do it next week! Anyways ENJOY! And thanks for all the reviews!_

_One extra note: There are only _**4**_ chapters left!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 11: Never Leave You

**Padme-**

She stood watching them pronounce their love for each other. She sighed sadly and made eye contact with Lillian. Lillian nodded to Padme and went back to watching Gen and Scott.

_I shouldn't have come… _Padme told herself as she felt a familiar presents enter her. She couldn't help it but look around curiously. Was Vader here?

**Anakin-**

He was almost at Bendon and he couldn't wait. He would be with her once again whether she liked it or not. He was so caught up in thinking he didn't even hear the storm trooper enter the room.

"Milord, we have reached Bendon."

Vader laughed, "Good."

The trooper exited. Vader stood up and looked out the window at the village. There was nobody there, but he would find her anyways.

"Soon Padme, we will be together. And when we are, you won't ever escape me again."

**Padme-**

She stared into the thick forest as if she could hear him coming.

_Oh no, he's here! _She wanted to run so he wouldn't disturb the wedding. She looked helplessly around and watched Gen and Scott make their way down the isle. She sighed in relief. It was over and now Vader couldn't mess up the wedding.

But it wasn't over; they were doing a traditional dance that would seal their fates forever. She heard footsteps, commands and then he emerged from the forest, his eyes set on her.

**Vader-**

Vader got off of the ship, anxious to see Padme again and her reaction. He knew she wasn't expecting him and that was the good part.

"Milord, where would you like to go?" The storm trooper known as Ari questioned and Vader turned to look at him.

"We're going into the forest, so I want you and you're men to guard every way out of this forest, do I make myself clear?" Vader questioned and Ari nodded.

"Crystal sir." And with that he disappeared.

Vader almost laughed at this, how people were so giving when he was so powerful. He could have never done this if he was a Jedi. Obi-Wan had been wrong.

He made his way through the forest, destroying anything in his way. He cut down a tree and heard music. It was beautiful, something that should have happened at Padme and his wedding. He sighed at that memory. He followed the music and pushed the trees back.

There he found himself, starring at Padme.

**Padme-**

Padme wanted to run, but what good would that do? Everybody sat motionless and stared at Vader. She never wanted any of this to happen. It had ruined the whole wedding day.

"Padme." Vader announced her name as everybody's eyes turned to her. She wanted to crawl into a black hole and never come out again.

"Vader." She simply said and dropped the flowers she had been holding. They fell to the ground like a rain shower. The petals fell and fanned out across her white shoes. She didn't move. But he did.

He made his way through the isle and right up to her. They would have time to discuss this later. Padme did nothing to try to stop him; he took her arm and whisked her away from this crowd.

Dorme and Sabe watched helplessly as they watched their mistress do nothing to stop him. She let herself be taken and she didn't seem to care.

**Vader-**

"Padme." Vader announced her name and watched as everybody's eyes turned to her. She looked frightened, but that had never bothered her before. She didn't say anything as she looked around.

"Vader." She finally said and let the flowers that had been in her hands fall towards the ground. Padme didn't move as the flower petals fanned out across her shoes. She was in a simple white dress that made her look so much younger and more beautiful. He had always loved it when she dressed simply.

He didn't say anything else as he made his ways towards her. She didn't fight back as he took her arm and led her away. She watched him and everybody else. She didn't make contact with anybody and as soon as they were in the forest, she uttered a single phrase.

"I hate you."

**Padme-**

She knew it wasn't like her to say words that she didn't mean, but what point was that? She seriously did not like Vader at this moment and that was why she had told him what she did.

"I hate you." She uttered the word so softly that Vader could barely hear her.

"What was that?" He questioned as he looked at her, almost wanting to let the tears go.

"I hate you Vader, I just want my Anakin back." Instead of crying, he laughed.

"Anakin's not coming back Padme, dear. He never will."

Padme looked away as her tears fell down her pale cheeks. Washing away her make-up and making her look like a fool.

**Anakin-**

"I hate you." Vader looked down at her. She had her head turned away from him. Was she that disgusted by him?

"What was that?" He questioned as she turned to look at her. She had no idea how much that had hurt him.

"I hate you Vader, I just want my Anakin back." Instead of crying like he wanted too do, he started laughing at her. Because he didn't care what she thought anymore.

"Anakin's not coming back Padme, dear. He never will."

Padme said no more, as she wiped away her tears and made herself decent as they made their way to his ship.

"We are going back to the ship." Vader commanded one of the troopers and they nodded before walking towards the control room. Vader sighed and made his way to the personal chambers where Padme was.

He pushed open the door and stared at her. She looked beautiful, sitting on the edge of the bed; her head lowered so her curly locks fell forward and covered the sides of her face. Her heads were folded neatly in her lap, as her feet touched the floor gently. She didn't move and you could barely hear her breathing.

"Padme, look at me." He wanted to go over, but he knew that would probably have crossed the line for him. She didn't move.

"Why should I?" Her voice was small.

"Because I want you to listen to what I have to say."

"I do not need to know Vader, you may tell me later."

"I will tell you now Padme!"

Padme raised her head, her brown hair falling down her shoulders and to her mid-stomach. She sighed her brown eyes haunting him. She nodded and patted the bed next to her as she scooted over. Vader quickly took that offer and made his way towards the bed sitting down and turning towards Padme.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about… Well why did you escape?" Padme turned her head away.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Padme, you will answer my questions." Vader tried to do a mind trick on her, but knew that he would fail. She was too strong minded.

"I will not Vader! Don't even try those on me!" She shouted and got up pointing towards the door.

"You get out of here; I will not answer your questions. You may come back later but I'm not in the mood anymore."

Vader did as he told, for he knew that fighting with Padme was a bad thing.

**Padme-**

"I don't want to talk about that." Padme looked out the window into the deep darkness of space. Why did this all have to happen?

"Padme, you will answer my questions." Vader stated and tried to do a mind trick on her. Padme shook her head; he should have never tried that.

"I will not Vader! Don't even try those of me!" Padme shouted and jumped up from the place she had been sitting. She pointed towards the door and made her voice sound cold.

"You get out of here; I will not answer your questions. You may come back later but I'm not in the mood anymore." Padme watched as Vader got up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

She sighed and sank down onto the bed again. Dreaming of what could have been if she had never been kidnapped and Anakin didn't turn towards the dark side. Was it too weird for her to hope for something that wasn't going to happen? She couldn't believe that she was still going on when there was nothing to live for. She was so in love with Anakin Skywalker, but now he was Vader. There was no point.

Maybe everybody was right; there was no point for her to try to get Anakin back.

**Vader-**

It was about an hour later that Vader returned to her. She was sitting against the wall, starring out the window running her fingers through her hair. He sat down next to her, surprising her and making her jump a little.

"I'm sorry Padme." She turned her head and smiled slightly.

"It's alright Vader."

"I was so scared when you left me." He wanted to hold her once more, but there was too much that he had down wrong for her to allow that. She sighed and placed her hand over his.

"Vader, I'm never gonna leave you."

**Padme-**

After the fight, she hadn't done that much, she sat around and stared out the window not really caring what was going on anymore. It was only when the door opened and somebody sat down next to her that she was finally awakened.

"I'm sorry Padme." Vader said and she turned to look at him. She had given up on trying to get Anakin Skywalker back, so was there any point to life anymore?

"It's alright Vader." She answered.

"I was so scared when you left me." He stated and she smiled. He really did miss her; she was a part of him that nobody else could replace. Padme sighed and placed her soft hand over his. Looking back up into his eyes she spoke those words that would seal her fate once more.

"Vader, I'm never gonna leave you."

End of Chapter 11

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please!_


	12. Why Can't I Make You Understand?

_A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! Ok, this is a special treat for all of you because I felt like doing something nice and tomorrow's Halloween and stuff like that, so here's the next chapter! I probably won't update again for a little while so… Here's the chapter! Haha and I'm sorry I don't have time for review responds but this is a special treat so don't kill me! _

_COUNTDOWN 'TILL THE END OF THE STORY: There are only _**3** _chapters left._

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! _

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 12: Why Can't I Make You Understand?

Padme lay across the bed the next day starring at the ceiling. She had done a pretty good job with putting up those glow in the dark stars. She sighed and remembered how she was going to put them on the ceiling of the nursery.

"Padme, I'm back." Vader announced as he walked into the room. He looked at her for a moment; she was so still that it looked like she was sleeping.

"You're back." Padme repeated faintly and sat up.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Vader teased and Padme shook her head while laughing.

"No way." She moved closer towards the end of the bed, lying down on her stomach and swinging her feet up in the air. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and titled her head one way.

"What are you doing?" Vader asked confused about what his wife was doing.

"Nothing, do you think we could go out sometime?"

"Padme you know we can't, I'm too afraid to lose you again."

"Vader you will not lose me! I will not try to escape you this time!"

"I can't trust _you _Padme!"

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?" She argued and quickly sat up on the end of the end, then jumped off so she was face to face with him.

"I'm not saying that Padme!"

"Yes you are! You are saying that I'm a liar; I'm not a liar Vader! If there's a liar here, it's **you**!" She screamed and folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you talking about Padme? I am no liar!"

"Yes you are, you're lying to me, but most importantly you're lying to yourself." She moved her body to the right and let him stare at her.

"This has made me more powerful Padme, more powerful then any Jedi. YOU should be happy for ME!" Vader shouted.

"I'm not happy for you! How can I be happy for a monster that devoured my husband?"

"I am still your husband Padme! YOU MARRIED ME!"

"I married Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi. Vader you are a sith, I am not married to a sith. I do not believe in the ways of a sith. I do not believe in killing innocent people like you do! Anakin Skywalker didn't believe in that either."

"Padme, I did this for you, all for you."

"I don't want you to do anything for me anymore! You killed people for me, and that is something I disgust."

"I did this for Padme." He repeated and she shook her head.

"I told you I don't want you to do anything for me. I do not believe in those sith ways. Just because I'm staying with you doesn't mean that I'm going to join you and bow down to your stupid emperor."

"Padme, you will not speak of him that way!"

"I will speak of him anyway I want _Vader_. You do not own me, I am free."

"Padme you will join me."

"I will not."

"Over time you will join me and you will bow down to the emperor."

"Vader, what happened to you? What happened to Anakin Skywalker?"

"Anakin Skywalker died Padme, I thought you knew that. And by the way Padme, I'm a sith!"

"You use to do so good when you were a Jedi, you did everything right. You were a hero. You were _my_ hero."

"I'm still here Padme, I haven't gone anywhere."

"But you're not Anakin! You're not a Jedi!"

"But I didn't die Padme, we can still be happy!"

"Why don't you leave this behind and come away with me, become a Jedi again do good to the people instead of bad. Come with me with the twins you don't have to do this!" She cried out and turned to face him, her cheeks stained from all the tears.

"I have to do this Padme, there is no going back."

"Yes there is Anakin! I know there is… Please why won't you try? For me?"

"Don't call me that name! And I'm not going back Padme."

"There is still good in you, I know there is, you just have to find it."

"There is no good in me Padme; there is nothing good in my soul. I am a sith, have you not noticed that? Is you're mind too sheltered you can't get that through?"

"Stop it! Come back to me, please!"

"Padme, I am NOT going back on my ways. Nobody will even care what you say!"

"I'm right, you know I'm right."

"You're not right Padme, you're wrong."

"You know that the ways of the Jedi is the way to go, you just can't admit it. Well I'm here and I'm never leaving until you figure that out."

"I am not going to help people Padme, I'm going to destroy them and I can rule my new empire… Only if you're there with me though."

"I will not! I just told you that I will not watch you kill people when you were a hero."

"You are crazy! You could have everything in the galaxy and you don't want it. It would be better if I just got a better wife and she could rule with me." Padme stared at him, her mental walls that she had let down go up.

"A BETTER WIFE? A BETTER WIFE? ARE YOU CRAZY, I'VE BEEN THE BEST WIFE IN THE WHOLE GALAXY! I HAD YOU'RE TWO CHILDREN! ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT I'M ALSO A BAD MOTHER? AND THEN GET ANOTHER WOMAN TO TAKE CARE OF THE CHILDREN AND PRETEND THAT THAT'S THEIR MOTHER?" Padme shouted.

"Why don't I? Since you don't believe in anything I do."

"I just want Anakin Skywalker back and that's the only thing in the whole wide galaxy that I want."

"Well Padme, he's not coming back, so tough luck."

Padme's mouth slightly parted to say something. She shut it and turned around towards the other room where the twins had slept. She quickly walked out of it and closed the door behind her locking it and making her way to coach to cry her eyes out. Vader was so cold, too cold for her. She wanted Ani back…

**Vader-**

He sat down on the end of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Why had he done that? Why did he have to go and yell at her and tell her that she was a bad wife. He lie down and let himself stare up at the glow in the dark stars that Padme had put up.

He remembered how she had told him that she was going to put them up in the twin's room when she was still pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Padme sat on her desk swinging her feet as Anakin sat in the chair looking at the stars she had bought._

"_What do you think love?" She questioned and picked one up._

"_What are they for?" Anakin asked and she smiled._

"_They go on the ceiling for the baby's room. So he or she can always see the stars. Don't you think that's perfect?" _

"_Padme, that's a wonderful idea." He pushed back the chair and stood up, embracing her tightly. She sighed into his shoulder._

"_It's going to be perfect with the baby Anakin; we'll finally have our own family." _

"_Of course Padme… We finally will." She smiled and giggled slightly. _

"_You know what I was thinking love?" She asked and he shook his head._

"_What were you thinking?" _

"_We could paint the baby's room green because green could go to a girl or a boy." Padme answered and Anakin smiled._

"_That's a wonderful idea angel." He kissed her cheek as he held her close. _

"_I know, that's why I said it." Padme teased and buried her head in his shoulder and listened to his breathing. They stayed like that, for as long as they could._

_End of Flashback_

**Padme-**

She sat on the couch wiping away her tears and sorrow. She couldn't do this anymore, one day her body was totally going to fail on her and then there would be nothing but darkness. She guessed that wasn't too bad since her world was already covered with darkness.

She moved her hands to her sides and stared at the kitchen wondering if she should do something to take up her time alone. She should have been used to being alone. She sighed and got up, it hurt so much for Vader to say that she was being a bad wife, was she a bad wife?

All she wanted to do was bring Anakin Skywalker back. She sighed and let her fingers trail against the counters. She remembered feeding the twins there, but now she couldn't see the twins anymore.

She would not tell Vader where they were either. She just wanted to make sure they were safe. Why couldn't she have a normal life? She could have been living happily at a home with her two children. She shook her head clearing those thoughts; she didn't need to think about that anymore.

**Anakin-**

He got up and walked into the closet making sure he had a suitcase. He was moving to another chamber, he couldn't stand this anymore. Padme was being weird and he wasn't making it any better. He threw a couple of his belongings in the bag and made his way out of the room not wanting to be near Padme but not able to touch her.

He opened his second chambers doors and was met with somebody's familiar blue eyes.

**Padme-**

She felt bad for yelling at Vader like that, she sighed and opened the lock doors. She was done eating and clearing her mind and had come to her senses. She walked into the main bedroom and found that he was not there.

"Vader?" She questioned and looked around. He wasn't there.

"Vader, are you there?" She walked into the closet and found that some of his clothing was gone. She looked at the door, it had been recently opened. She sighed; she didn't want him to leave.

She hadn't meant for him to leave… She opened the doors and came to eye level with a trooper.

"Do you know where Lord Vader is?" Padme asked and the trooper shook his head.

"Sorry milady, I don't know where Lord Vader is." He walked off and Padme stared after him. Did she have to go and find him herself?

She started to walk towards the end of the hallway, but stopped herself, he should come to her.

"Yes," She said agreeing with herself. "He should."

She walked towards Vader's chambers, her long dress trailing after her. She opened the doors then closed them tightly. She let herself fall against the bed. She stared up at the stars, but noticed they were gone.

Where were they? She looked around the room for them, but found nothing. She got up and went towards the refresher. She found the stars placed gently against the mirror with a picture of her hung up next to them.

She smiled it was the same picture Vader had looked at for so long. The only one he brought with him when he thought she was gone…

End of Chapter 12

_A/N: Did you like this chapter? Review please!_


	13. She Was Right

_A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back with the newest chapter! Thanks for all your reviews and patience for this chapter! I really do hope you like it! It might be bad so tell me if it is. I'm in a hurry right now and I didn't feel like making you guys wait until tomorrow so that's why I'm posting tonight! HAHA! Anyways enjoy!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 13: She Was Right

**Vader/Anakin-**

He opened his second chambers doors and was met with somebody's familiar blue eyes. He stared at them, and then at the rest of the person's body. It was him, it was Anakin Skywalker.

"What-what are you doing here?" Vader backed up a little bit while Anakin walked forward.

"You should have listened to Padme." Anakin simply said and walked closer.

"Get-get out of here! You don't belong here!"

"I'm always a part of you Vader, I can't just leave."

"Yes you can!" Vader shouted and threw something at Anakin. Anakin dodged it and walked closer. "Get away!"

"Vader, you should have listened to her."

"Listened to her about what?"

"About me Vader, about going back to being Anakin Skywalker again."

"I'm not going back! I can't go back! Not after everything I've done!" Vader screamed and tried to press the door open, but it wouldn't move.

"There is still hope; you can go back now…"

"No I can't! I can't! I've done too much damage!"

"No you haven't Vader; they still believe in you, you can go back!" Anakin shouted. They heard Padme's crying.

"What have you done?" Vader snapped.

"I haven't done anything Vader; you are the one causing her the pain she feels every single day of her life.

"I do not cause her any pain! She_ will _join me!"

"It sounds to me that she doesn't want too, even though you still try. She just wants me back and you know that." Anakin stopped and stared at Vader.

"She doesn't want you back!" Vader tried to tell himself and let Anakin laugh at that. Anakin moved closer so he was just a couple of feet away. Vader finally understood what Padme had said, everything about it.

She was right, wasn't she always?

"I'll let you dwell on that Vader, just remember my words." Anakin turned around and walked to other way, Vader didn't try to stop him.

He got up, his body shaking with fear, why was Vader scared? Probably because he just saw himself… He looked around the room to make sure Anakin was gone. He knew that Padme was right about everything, he was going to find Obi-Wan and plead for his forgiveness.

**Padme-**

Padme whimpered as she stared at the mirror with her picture. Vader cared, Vader cared about her. She thought he was always a heartless soul but really there was Anakin still in him. She ran out of the refresher in search of Vader just to tell him that she was sorry.

She ran out of the door and ran straight into one of the troopers.

"I'm sorry." She said and smiled.

"Milady it was my fault." She looked at him, he sounded familiar. He lifted his head as Padme gasped.

"Lord Sidious!"

"Padme, how nice to see you."

"I'll-I'll be going now." Padme stammered and turned around trying to escape. She didn't know what would happen if Sidious got her.

"Not so fast milady. If you don't mind you'll be coming with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dungeon.

"Guards, take her away. You will keep her there until further notice." He turned to face her, as she taken by both arms.

"You will be called upon later milady, have a nice stay." He smirked at her and walked away.

"You won't get away with this Sidious!" She screamed as she was taken away…

**Anakin-**

He leaned against the wall of the ship thinking to himself about how he could have messed up so easily. He had to find Obi-Wan and hopefully he would forgive him for all that he had done. He signed, was Obi-Wan that forgiving?

**Padme-**

She sat against the wall of the dungeon and sighed deeply. How would she get out of this one? Nothing in her whole life had prepared her for this. She sighed and moved her arms up and down trying to distract herself for a little while. She turned her head to the side and looked at the wall with writing all over it.

_Save yourself! Don't get killed, like I am going too._

She was puzzled, how did they write that their. How did they get something to write with? She sighed and read on.

_Please save us! Please!_

She sighed again, deeper this time. Nobody was going to save her. Nobody ever knew about her capture. She looked away from the wall… Where was Vader when she needed him?

**Anakin-**

He made his way down the ramp, only to get welcomed by his former master Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan got his light saber ready.

"So you've come back Vader." Obi-Wan said and raised his light saber and brought it towards Anakin. Anakin brought his hands up in defense. When Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin wasn't going to fight, he let his light saber drop.

"Obi-Wan, I've come for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Obi-Wan questioned and Anakin nodded.

"Padme and I got into a fight about the dark side and light side and I've seen that she is right… She always is."

"How can I be sure that you are back?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I swear on my children and wife's lives." Anakin promised and Obi-Wan simply nodded, Anakin would never swear on Padme's life if he didn't mean it. Or he's children.

"Ok Anakin, but I'm still not going to trust you seriously until you have proven yourself."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan smiled slightly at that name.

"Come we're going to meet the council." Obi-Wan motioned Anakin to follow. Which Anakin did gladly. He didn't want Obi-Wan chopping off his head for dis-obeying orders.

**Padme-**

About an hour later, Padme was sick of reading everything on the wall and was lying down looking at the ceiling.

"You new here?" A woman dressed in all black questioned and moved towards the doors to her cell. Padme sat up.

"Yes." Padme answered and moved towards her doors.

"Well get use to it. I've been here for fifty-two standard years miss."

"Fifty-two standard years?" Padme said in disbelief and the woman nodded.

"Put down here when I was only a child."

"That must have been horrible!" Padme cried and the woman nodded.

"Of course it was horrible, but I got use to it."

"He just forgot about you?"

"Who?" The woman questioned confused.

"Lord Sidious."

"Oh yes, well he can be very forgetful sometimes." The woman laughed softly. Padme smiled making a mental note that after this was all said and done she would release that woman.

"Did you have family that was worried about you?"

"Of course, had five siblings. A sister and four brothers. They all loved me, but all my brothers were killed during a rebellion. That's where me and my sister were captured."

"What happened to your sister?" Padme asked as she crossed her legs.

"Killed just a couple of years ago. Guess she wasn't following orders."

"Killed? That's awful!"

"Hey lady, it happens."

"Were you there?"

"There when she was killed?"

"Yes." Padme answered.

"Of course not, I couldn't dare to watch her get killed.

"I'm so sorry." Padme said and started to think about Sola and about Luke and Leia. And also about Anakin.

**Anakin-**

"Come back to light side, you have?" Yoda questioned and Anakin nodded.

"Padme is what made me come back."

"Padme your wife." Master Windu cleared up and Anakin nodded again.

"Of three years." Obi-Wan nodded, remembering about Luke and Leia. They were safe, as far as he knew.

"Your first mission is with Obi-Wan. You're going to go to Sidious and confront him." Master Windu ordered and Obi-Wan smiled. Their first mission since Anakin came back from the dark side.

"Yes Master." Anakin answered.

"Leaving tomorrow, you will." Yoda concluded and Anakin turned to leave. After this, he would take Padme away from all of this. And finally build a home with her. To raise Luke and Leia. They finally would…

End of Chapter 13 

_A/N: Did you like it? Review please!_


	14. Only Human

_A/N: Hey everybody I am so sorry that this is a really really late update a lot of family problems came up and I didn't have like any time to do anything. So I hope you can forgive me! _

_Just a couple quick notes before you read this chapter! This chapter you might feel like it's not the best and it probably isn't… I don't want to give out the story so I guess you just have to read it…_

_A HUGE NOTE: I AM NOT GOOD AT ALL FOR BATTLE SCENES SO LIKE YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER THAT PART BECAUSE IT SUCKS SO BADLY! (lol, but seriously it does)_

_And then the last note is: _

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING FROM EVERYBODY!_

_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_

**DEC. 28 2005: THERE IS A POLE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE TAKE IT!**

ENJOY!

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 2: What If?**

Chapter 14: Only Human

**Padme-**

She placed her feet against the wall and sighed as she leaned back, propping her head up by placing her elbows under her head. Her eyes darted across the ceiling, being in this cell was boring as hell.

"You bored?" The woman from across the hall called over.

"Yes." Padme answered honestly and then there was silence.

"What's you name?" The woman questioned, Padme noticing how bad her English had gotten, or she had never been to school, she decided it was best that she shouldn't bring it up.

"Padme Amidala Naberrie." Padme said and sat up slowly. "And yours?"

"Mine is Julie. Very interesting story about how I got that name." Julie said and smiled, her teeth cracked and yellow. Padme smiled back, her smile was beautiful. Anakin had said that a billion times.

"I'd love to hear it, if you don't mind."

"Of course, of course, it goes something like this…"

**Anakin-**

Anakin sat down on one of the pilots seats and watched Obi-Wan carefully.

"What are you doing?" Anakin questioned as Obi-Wan picked up something from the ship.

"I believe this is yours." Obi-Wan answered and handed it to him. Anakin looked at it; it was a piece of jappor. He was puzzled, and then he remembered. It was the jappor that he first gave Padme when they met. He sighed, how had this fallen off of her?

Maybe she had ripped it off because she didn't want it anymore. How could Padme do that? It must have been when they were in a fight and she went to go get the twins. He wondered where she was right now. Probably sitting in a rocking chair and looking out into space. Obi-Wan looked on as his young friend stared at the necklace.

For he was also worried about Padme.

**Padme-**

She sat against the wall half listening to Julie. It was boring her, she couldn't believe it but this was the most boring thing of earth to listen too. She moved her hair around trying to find something to do with herself.

"And that's how I got the name Julie." Padme turned her head, she wasn't even listening. She smiled at the old woman and then turned her head the other way.

"That was a nice story, I liked it." Padme lied and then let herself slide down so she was lying on her back.

"I thought it was a nice story also… See my pa didn't want my name to be Julie, but I gots that name anyhow… And well you know the story…"

"Yes I do." Padme smiled again and then looked up at the ceiling. No more stories… She was too busy thinking of Anakin, Luke, and Leia. She sighed and let her mind carry her to memories of them.

_Flashback_

"_Oh please… Are you serious?" Padme's voice carried through the rooms of the apartment. Anakin walked through the door and looked at her._

"_Yes of course I'm serious! Padme, don't you believe me?"_

"_I believe you of course, but how could you kill five hundred droids all in one trip?" She laughed and fell on the couch. Anakin sat down right besides her._

"_Well I'm a hero, what can I say?" Padme threw her arms around him while she laughed. Anakin always knew how to make her feel better._

"_Fine it's that's the way you want to think about it." She kissed his cheek gently before resting her head against his shoulder. _

"_Something wrong?" He wrapped his arms tightly against her and comforted her._

"_Well… I was thinking about the baby." She confessed and pulled back from Anakin, he smiled at her waiting for her to go on._

"_I was just thinking that well… We haven't picked out any names." Padme said and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_We haven't even thought of any." Anakin realized and sat back against the couch. "Why don't we start?" _

_Padme nodded and accepted his offer. "How about…" She thought for a second. "Luke if it's a boy."_

"_Luke?" Anakin questioned._

"_Yes Luke, it means 'light'." Anakin smiled and nodded._

"_I like that name." _

"_I do too." _

"_And if it's a girl?" Anakin asked and Padme thought for another second._

"_Leia." She concluded and smiled brightly before finally relaxing against the couch._

"_Leia? What does that mean?"_

"_I do not have the real meaning… But I think that it means 'warrior'."_

"_Well then she'll be strong and brave."_

_Padme laughed. "Just like you."_

_She pointed to him and sighed before getting up. "Are you teasing me?" She stopped and turned around to look at him._

"_Teasing you?" She questioned and giggled before quickening her pace and then sprinting towards the bedroom. _

"_So you were teasing me!" Anakin laughed and got up running after her._

"_Oh it was just a little bit of fun." Padme explained as she stood on one side of the bed and Anakin on the other. He quickly ran around the bed as she crossed over the bed and ran towards the kitchen. They continued to run around the apartment before finally collapsing on their bed breathless. Anakin rolled over to face Padme, she was still, her breathing quiet. Her eyes were closed and her hair fanned out beneath her head. She was asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her before pulling the covers over both of them and falling asleep himself._

_End of flashback_

Padme smiled and let her head finally rest on the floor. She was lost in her memories that she didn't even hear the guards coming and opening her cell door. She didn't notice that they picked her up until Julie called to her.

"Padme! Good luck, don't get killed." _Wow good advice_. Padme thought and looked at the two guards.

"What are you doing with me?" Padme spit out and they just looked at her.

"Lord Sidious request your presents."

**Anakin-**

He sat in the chair still starring at the necklace and tracing it with his fingers. He then took out the necklace Padme had given him. He had worn it forever he would never ever take it off. He dropped the necklace in his pocket not wanting to think anymore about Padme, just hoping that she was safe.

"Are you ready to do this?" Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Of course." Anakin answered and looked out at the ship; this would just be like old times.

"Make sure I don't have to save you for the tenth time Master." Obi-Wan laughed as he remembered Anakin saving him so many times, like the time he had killed Count Dooku.

"I promise you won't have too." Obi-Wan smiled and let his young friend turn and look at the ship and just think for a while.

**Padme-**

"Lord Sidious requests your presents."

"What am I useful for?"

"That isn't for us to tell you." The trooper said and pulled her to the main gathering room. They pushed her forwards and let Sidious rise before saying anything.

"Here is the prisoner you wanted."

"Very well… Now leave us." Sidious ordered and walked down the steps to Padme. She didn't look up. She was on her knees her hands balled up in fists that were resting on the ground. Her head was bent down as she stared at her own stomach. She could feel him coming.

"Look at me." Sidious ordered and Padme shook her head.

"I will not look at a monster!" Padme screamed as she felt his hand come down on her back and strike her.

"That's what you get for disobeying me. Now raise your head and look at me!" Padme did as she was told. She looked up into his eyes and then angry that she had just obeyed somebody she hated, she turned her head away.

"That's what I thought… You're afraid of power."

"I am not afraid of power! I am not afraid of you!" Padme scream as she felt herself being lifted up.

"You will be soon." He pushed her against the wall, knocking her out.

**Anakin-**

They got out of the ship and made their way around the ship.

"Are you sure they won't kill us?"

"Am I ever sure Master?" Anakin questioned and Obi-Wan laughed.

"That's right, you never are." Something was wrong; there was actually nobody in the hallways leading up to the main hall. Anakin wondered what was going on. They stopped at the door of the main gathering room's door.

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm ready… But the real question is are you?"

Anakin nodded, "I'm ready."

They quickly burst open the door only to find Sidious sitting in a chair smiling and Padme was pushed up against the wall, her arms and legs chained the to the wall. Anakin looked stunned as he looked at Padme crying bruises across her face and arms.

"Bravo Anakin Skywalker… You've finally turned to the light side."

"What have you done Sidious?"

"I haven't done anything…" Sidious stopped and turned to look at Padme. "Oh she was just getting the way and disobeying my orders."

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Haven't you ever thought about how this all started Anakin Skywalker? This was all a setup."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked his eyes never leaving Padme's.

"For somebody your age you're not that smart." Sidious laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin commanded again.

"The whole 'Padme Amidala was kidnapped and presumed dead!' Haven't you ever wondered how she was actually kidnapped?"

"You didn't!" Anakin yelled knowing that Sidious had been the one that kidnapped Padme cloaked her presents in the force and left her to die on the planet Bendon. That night they had talked was the night that Sidious had planned to lure Anakin to the dark side by telling him about the power of saving somebody from death.

"Oh but I did." Anakin quickly readied his light saber.

"You will not get away with this." Anakin ran towards Sidious and their light sabers clashed together as Obi-Wan came and that started the fight.

_Oh please god… Just let Anakin be safe and Obi-Wan…. _Padme thought to herself and watched as the three men fought. She winced as Anakin got thrown to the back wall and Obi-Wan tossed aside to the other side of the room. Sidious quickly tried to lightening Anakin, but it didn't work, Anakin was too fast for him. He picked up his light saber and fought off Sidious, Sidious blocking his blows easily and sometimes even shocking him. Padme couldn't take it, she feared for Anakin's life.

Anakin quickly dodged another one of Sidious lightening bolts and threw Obi-Wan his light saber. Anakin took a couple of steps backwards to dodge off Sidious light saber. He took a swing at Sidious trying to be as careful as he could not to leave himself open for a light saber wound. Their light sabers clashed together and held there for a second.

"Obi-Wan! He's hands cut off his hand!" Anakin yelled and watched as Obi-Wan tried to cut off Sidious arm, missing because Sidious has kicked him and made he fall over. Sidious used his other arm to choke Obi-Wan and throw him against the wall once more, then pulling down a part of the wall to cover him so he couldn't get up anymore.

Padme watched and quickly got something out of her hair. A pin that had been made by R2-D2 it could cut through mostly any metal. She made her way through one of her arms chain and then the other one and then went to the leg chains. She placed the pin back into her hair and looked at the battle. Sidious didn't have a light saber but neither did Anakin. Her eyes widened as she realized what would happen next. Sidious got ready for the last attack. Padme ran as she fast as she could she would do this for love she promised herself that she would do this for him. For Luke and Leia… For everybody but mostly for Anakin. She jumped quickly in front of Sidious and felt as all her limbs went numb. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

_Just let him be safe…._ Padme thought as she closed her eyes and all there was was darkness.

Anakin sat there helplessly as he saw Padme toss herself in front of Sidious to save him. He wouldn't look at her right now he still had to kill Sidious; he told himself that this is what Padme wanted. He got his light saber and caught Sidious off guard. He got Sidious to his knees and held two light sabers to his head just like he had to Count Dooku.

"You're not gonna kill me Anakin… Are you?" Sidious questioned and smirked as anger came across Anakin's face.

"It's over Sidious." Then he had slashed his head off. Not even regretting it. He dropped his light saber and stumbled holding arm. He used the force to take the wall off of Obi-Wan before running over to Padme.

"Padme love… I'm so sorry… Please don't leave me…" He held her close to him.

"Padme… Padme… Please… Please don't leave me… Not now… I love you so much, please PADME!" He cried as he held her so close to him just wanting to hear her say that she was kidding and that there was nothing wrong with her. He wanted to feel her warm lips on his and her arms around him saying that it wasn't his fault…

"Anakin…" It was Obi-Wan's voice. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan shut his mouth as he saw Padme's limp figure and Anakin's arms tightly around her. He let a tear fall down his cheek. True love… True love had saved Anakin twice. Saved him from the darkness… It was Padme that had saved Anakin from everything in this whole galaxy. She had given up everything just to be with him and she had just given up her life to save him.

"Master... I can't lose her… Not again…" Anakin whimpered and gripped Padme's hand wanting it to feel warm… But it was cold…

"She's… She's not strong enough to survive that Anakin… She's not a Jedi like us, she's only human."

Anakin wasn't listening. "PADME COME BACK TO ME!" Anakin screamed and buried his head into her shoulder. He felt her force signal drop and disappear into the distance. He just couldn't believe that she was going to be gone. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch, her kiss, would all be gone.

He knew it was true; she wasn't going to come back… And that was something he just had to face…

End of Chapter 14

**Here is the poll: **

**A) Should Padme die?**

**B) Did you like this chapter?**

**C) How many chapters should there be left?**

A/N: I did this pole because I didn't want people to be upset about how this story was going to end! Ok so please take it!


	15. Back To The Beginning

_A/N: Ok, ok, I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I couldn't decide what to do with the rest of the story! Well you'll see what happens this chapter and I just pray that you guys will be happy with this ending!_

_If you have visited this story in the last two days, you will have noticed that now there are **3 **stories in the series WHAT IF? No that is not a mistake, it is another story that is an alternate ending to ROTS. So if you liked this story and IF I COULD CHANGE OUR FATE; you will like THE DARK SIDE OF THE SUN._

_Summary is in my profile under: New Stories for Star Wars. If you could check that out, it would be great! Oh and please tell me what you think about it!_

_THIS STORY IS NOT OVER THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and for taking the poll! It was a lot of help for me._

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the last chapter will be up soon! Ok enjoy!_

**_I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!_**

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 3: What If?**

Chapter 15: Back to the Beginning 

Anakin held her for quite awhile. He just sat there crying and rocking back and forth. Wishing that she would wake up and really be there… Telling him she loved him… He longed to hear those words:

_I love you Anakin… It's not your fault._

Just to hear those words from her would be everything to him. Why couldn't he see that it was killing her to see him as Vader…? Why didn't he just forget Vader and gone to Obi-Wan faster? It would have made this life easier. He would have had Padme still. Obi-Wan watched his friend cry and suffer while he could nothing for him.

"Anakin… We should leave." Obi-Wan spoke slowly and softly. He didn't want Anakin to do something stupid.

"I can't believe I let her go…"

"It's not your fault Anakin."

"It is MY fault Master! Why don't you see that! I let her die, I could have saved her way before this happened, but I didn't. I didn't change and now it's my fault that she's died."

"She… She might be alive still." Anakin shook his head.

"I can't feel her anymore." Obi-Wan lower his head and looked at the ground as he heard Anakin let out a cry for Padme… The only person that would never return his cry. He sighed; he couldn't see Anakin like this.

Anakin closed his eyes hoping that when he woke up Padme would be there with Luke and Leia. They would be living on Naboo and everything would be fine. He would still be allowed to be a Jedi and Padme a senator. He didn't understand why this had always happened to him.

"_I truly deeply love you." _

"_Ani… I'm pregnant." _

"_Vader, I'm never gonna leave you." _

"_Yes you are! You are saying that I'm a liar; I'm not a liar Vader! If there's a liar here, it's **you**!"_

"_Stop it! Come back to me, please!"_

"_A BETTER WIFE? A BETTER WIFE? ARE YOU CRAZY, I'VE BEEN THE BEST WIFE IN THE WHOLE GALAXY! I HAD YOU'RE TWO CHILDREN! ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT I'M ALSO A BAD MOTHER? AND THEN GET ANOTHER WOMAN TO TAKE CARE OF THE CHILDREN AND PRETEND THAT THAT'S THEIR MOTHER?"_

Why couldn't he see that she was in pain? That she was dying from everything he was doing. He was stubborn and only thought of himself. He had never one thought of what Padme thought or what she felt. If she was happy with him or not. He held her close as his legs shakily stood up.

_Please Padme, forgive me…_

_Anakin? _Her voice entered his mind, her beautiful strong voice… Why was this haunting him?

_Padme?_

_Anakin… I love you it's not your fault…_ And with that she fell unconscious, Anakin starred at the body in his arms, so she wasn't gone… But now was she? He felt her force signal alive again… It was the best feeling to ever enter his body, his angel was alive… Her force signal was dim, but she was alive. Anakin stood up and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! She's alive!" Obi-Wan got up from his position on the ground.

"How is that possible?"

"Never underestimate Padme." Anakin grinned and made his way out of Sidious's main gathering room and ran towards the ship. Obi-Wan followed behind him. Entering the ship he laid Padme down on a bench and covered her with his robe. Quickly reaching into his robes pocket her found the jappor necklace and placed it around her neck. She stirred and opened her eyes reaching for the jappor necklace. She smiled slightly grasping it in her hands before closing her eyes, feeling the energy drain out of her.

**CORUSCANT – HOSPITAL WING – NIGHT **

Padme was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, her chocolate brown hair fanned out behind her head. Anakin watched her silently as he ran his fingers down through her hair and down the side of her arm before taking hold of her hand. It had been two standard hours since they had arrived at the hospital. They had done some sort of treatment on her and she would be fine.

Anakin felt her force signal stronger then ever, it was like a burning candle strong and steady and it was never going the fade out. He sighed and smiled feeling her hand grip his.

"Padme…" He breathed out as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Anakin… I'm so proud of you, you did it! You destroyed Sidious and saved the Jedi Order… Oh Anakin… I love you." He leaned forward and captured her lips knowing that she had heard him before.

"Padme… So sorry, so sorry…" Anakin mumbled as his face was buried into her shoulder. She took her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Anakin… It is not your fault-"

"Yes it is my fault Padme," He jerked his head away from her and looked at her. "I could have turned around when you told me too but I didn't… And for that, this is all my fault."

"Ani, listen to me." She pleaded and he nodded. "This is not your fault… It is Vader's fault."

"I am Vader Padme!"

"No… You are Anakin Skywalker a Jedi night and a hero… My hero." She reached out and caressed his cheek; he softened to her touch and smiled.

"Thank you Padme…"

"I didn't do anything Anakin… It was all you." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently.

"You did everything Padme, you saved me…"

"Anakin-" Padme started but Anakin cut her off.

"No Padme, you did save me." She sighed and nodded. She knew that she was a big part in his turn to the light side. She sat up and swung her legs around and let them dangle off the bed. She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck burying her head in his shoulder. She could feel tears falling down his face as she held him. She felt her own face getting wet with tears. She smiled; she finally had her Anakin back.

**CORUSCANT – JEDI TEMPLE – COUNCIL ROOM – TWO WEEKS LATER**

Anakin stood in front of the council, looking at the ground as the council decided his fate.

"Young Skywalker." Yoda started. "Broken the Jedi Code you have, turned to the dark side you have, tried to destroy the Jedi you also have."

Anakin looked up and stared out of the window not daring to look at any of the members on the council.

"But, destroyed the sith you have. And seen the wrong in your doings you also have. And for that, a member of this council you are."

Anakin's head turned and looked at Obi-Wan who was smiling. "What?"

"We give you the position of a Master." Obi-Wan concluded and Anakin stared at him.

"But-But… What about my family?"

"We cannot take you away from them, so we will allow you to keep your family." Master Windu stated and Anakin smiled.

"Thank you Masters." Anakin said and bowed before turning around and walking out the door to tell Padme of the news. He ran towards his quarters which Padme was staying in with the twins until they could move out to the Lake Retreat house. He opened the doors and saw Padme starring out of the window, both twins sound asleep in their cribs.

"Padme…" Padme turned around and smiled before running into his arms and resting her head in his chest.

"Oh Ani, I thought that something bad had happened."

"Like what angel?"

"I don't know, but you were at the council room for a long time, I got worried." He kissed the top her head as he sensed that her eyes were closed.

"Padme… I'm a master." Padme pulled away in surprise.

"What?"

"They made me a master!" Padme stared in disbelief before coming closer to her husband and kissing him.

"Anakin! That is wonderful." Padme shouted after they had parted. "But what about us?"

She was indicating herself and the children, he knew. He smiled as she frowned. She looked at him and started to smile. Knowing that he would be able to stick with them.

"They allowed you to still be with us didn't they?" Anakin nodded and Padme slapped his arm playfully. She laughed as he held her close to him.

"We're going to be together forever Padme."

"Just as I would want us to be." Padme answered.

"Are you sure you won't get tired of me?" Anakin teased.

"I could never ever get tired of you!" Padme laughed and broke away from Anakin, walking into the twin's room to check on them. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Anakin wasn't following her.

"Anakin… Are you coming?" Anakin shook his head.

"I don't want to disturb them."

"Disturb them? That is not possible, they sleep like rocks." Anakin laughed and started to follow her. The door opened and revealed the two twins crib. Leia's was a bright green and Luke's was a baby blue. Padme walked in the middle of the cribs and looked over both of them.

"Their beautiful..." Padme stated and reached down to pick up Luke, who had just woken up.

"I told you I would disturb them."

"How do you know I didn't disturb them?"

"Because they love you." Anakin concluded.

"They love you too! What are you talking about?"

"They don't know me."

"Ani… They know you, you are their father, they can tell. Now go on and pick up Leia."

"I don't want to hurt her Padme."

"You're not going to hurt her trust me." Padme smiled reassuringly and Anakin nodded before picking up Leia gently. Leia's eyes opened and stared at Anakin before smiling and giggling.

"She never does that." Padme said in awe and laughed as she shifted Luke to her other hip. "Only with you she will do that. With me, she'll cry."

"No she won't." Anakin said and Padme giggled.

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't Padme!" He held the small baby close to him and Padme walked out of the room and towards the couch. The play pen was set up and she leaned down placing Luke into it.

"Here I'll show you." Padme said and stretched her arms out. Anakin placed Leia in her arms and heard the sharpest cry ever. Leia wailed and stretched her chubby arms out towards her father.

Padme handed her over and smiled. "I told you so." Anakin took Leia and she calmed down. He sighed and sat down on the couch feeling Leia falling asleep on his chest. He held her with his mechanical arm, but Leia didn't seem to mind. Padme sat down next to him, pulling the play pen closer because of Luke. He was sound asleep a small blanket around him.

Anakin wrapped his arm around Padme and pulled her closer. She smiled as he wrapped his Jedi cloak around both of them. Padme rested her head on his chest as his arm was tightly around her waist. He watched as Padme's eyes closed and looked at the jappor necklace around Padme's neck, her hair coved the metal chain that held it but you could see the pendent perfectly.

He looked around at his family… Padme, Luke, and Leia… He repeated that in his mind.

_His family…_

And with that he fell asleep with dreams of what life held for them…

The End 


	16. Epilogue: A New Beginning

_A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter and I know this is really sad for people! Lol , so I want to thank everybody for all their very nice reviews and I hope that you enjoyed this story!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_

_I needed to say that again because words will not be enough to explain how grateful I am! And yes this is the end, for this story. Another story that will complete this series is called THE DARK SIDE OF THE SUN, if you think that sounds interesting well then check it out._

_It will be out soon!_

_Thanks again! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and you enjoyed this story!_

_**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**_

**I Hate Myself for Losing You**

**Summary: AU: During ROTS. Padme dies before child birth and Anakin turns to the dark side before the end of ROTS, because of it. But can Padme really be dead? Book 2 of 3: What If?**

Epilogue: A New Beginning

Padme Skywalker scooped up the last box from outside before using her free hand to shut the trunk of the speeder. She sighed and turned around flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking into the house. She entered the house and looked around, boxes were spread out everywhere. Padme smiled thinking about Luke and Leia sleeping upstairs and Dorme and Sabe unpacking boxes in the kitchen. They were finally going to have a normal life.

She bent down and placed the box gently on the floor before standing up and dusting off her hands.

"I see you're making progress." A voice from behind her said and it made Padme turn quickly around to see who the visitor was. It wasn't hard for her to think of who it was. Of course by that voice and tone, she already knew.

"Anakin! You're home!" Padme closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She smiled as she kissed him softly and then let go pulling back to take a look at him. He looked just as he had a month ago. His hair was a little bit longer though.

"I missed you so much Padme." He said and hugged her tightly once more. He let go and looked at the boxes.

"I have missed you also! The twins are upstairs sleeping if you're wondering where they are." Padme smiled and walked towards the main room, where probably most of their time would be spent.

"You know what Anakin?" Padme turned around and looked into her husband's eyes. He shrugged and walked closer to her.

"What angel?"

"We're finally free." She said and walked too Anakin wrapping her arms tightly around him and smiling. "Finally free…"

"Free… I like that." Anakin said and kissed her gently before pulling back and looking straight into her eyes. "I love you Padme."

"I love you too Anakin." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Breathing in deeply she let go and took a step back. Then turned and walked up the steps towards the twin's room. She needed to check on them anyways. She entered the room and looked at the two sleeping forms. She smiled then turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Anakin?" Padme questioned as she entered the main room once more. Anakin turned around and looked at her. He held a picture gently in his hands, his fingers tracing the person's face in the picture. She walked over to Anakin and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What is this?" She questioned and took the picture gently in her hands. She gasped in surprise as she saw herself, a picture that she hadn't seen forever. It was the one of her when they were on the picnic when Anakin was sent to Naboo to protect her. She smiled and handed it to Anakin.

"What are you doing with that picture?" Padme questioned and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the photo album in his hands. She looked at the pictures as he flipped the pages.

"Love, these are all old pictures." She said and pulled away to look at him. He shook his head and laughed at her expression.

"I know."

"Why do you keep these old things?" Padme questioned and took one more look at the pictures. They were mostly all of her, but some of them had him in it.

"Because it's a memory of what we use too do and it's what we can use to always remember everything."

"Oh Anakin." She said and brought her hand up to his face gently holding it in her hands. "This is why I love you."

Padme smiled and brought his face closer to hers pulling him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around him running her fingers through his hair and then let go, looking deeply into his eyes as happy as she could be.

"You are such a hopeless romantic…" Padme stated and laughed as he smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"But that's why you love me." He finished for her. He smirked at her. Padme giggled and tried to move away.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't you dare do that." Padme warned as Anakin's hands attack her stomach, tickling her and making her laugh harder.

"Not…. Fair…. Ani!" She said between her laughter.

"Who said I was fair?" He laughed with her until they finally collapsed against the couch Padme falling down on him laughing and out of breath.

"God…. You're lucky you're so handsome." Padme teased and snuggled into her husband happy that he was home with her and the twins…

"Well then thank you, I guess." Anakin laughed and sighed as he felt her breathing slow down in a calm soothing pace.

"Anakin, did you ever think that we'd be there right now?"

"You mean when we were living the apartment?"

"Yes."

"Well of course, I would have loved to go away with you whenever I wanted or come home from a mission to a home with you and our children." Padme looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so happy with made it."

"Did you ever doubt that we wouldn't?" Anakin questioned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I didn't think we would make it when I was on Vader's ship."

"Padme…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Anakin, we're here… Finally…. And now we're going to be here forever."

"Just as I would want it too be." Padme laughed as she heard the words that she had said to him a couple of months ago come back at her.

"I never really wanted a big family, but I guess if you wanted too-"

"No angel, whatever you want is fine with me." She kissed his cheek gently and then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Let's not dwell on the future and just think of the present." Padme answered and Anakin nodded running his fingers through her hair.

"When Luke and Leia get older, maybe we should put them into the Jedi Order."

"I don't think we should decide what they should do in their lives… Let them decide what their lives are about." Anakin said and Padme smiled.

"That will be a great future for them." Padme laughed slightly at that and sighed. "I cannot wait to see what they are like as children!"

Anakin laughed and fingered the jappor pendent. "They'll probably be little angels."

"Probably." Padme ran her fingers up and down his arm gently. "We should unpack some things before we fall asleep."

"I'm exhausted already."

Padme hit Anakin's arm playfully before sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the couch in effort to get up. "Ok, ok, cancel that idea."

Padme smiled mischievously and ran up the stairs quickly running into their room and falling down on their bed. She sighed. She heard her husband enter the room.

"Ok we'll sleep, but tomorrow we have to unpack." Padme concluded and Anakin nodded falling down beside his wife. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to him breathing in her scent.

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Padme."

And with that, they fell asleep.

**NABOO – MAIN BEDROOM – EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

Padme's eyes fluttered open as she turned on her side to look at her husband. Noticing that he was gone, she quickly got up and walked out of her room, her bare feet making no sound on the cold tile floor. She walked into the twins room to find Anakin with Luke and Leia sitting on the couch talking to them softly. She leaned against the door frame crossing her arms across her chest. She smiled watching them.

"Having fun watching us?" Anakin questioned and looked up at Padme.

"Yes, very much actually." Padme laughed and walked to Anakin, sitting down next to him and taking Luke out of his hands. Then she stood up and made her way downstairs.

"Coming love?" Padme questioned as she stopped on the stairs looking at her husband.

"One second!" Anakin said and looked at Leia in his arms. "You're going to be very powerful one day Leia."

Leia giggled and let her father hold her with his mechanical hand as they walked down the stairs. Anakin walked into the kitchen where he placed Leia in the high chair and crossed the kitchen over to his wife, turning her around and kissing her.

"Good morning to you too." Padme said and kissed him again before turning back around to finishing the breakfast. Padme finished and brought it over to the twins which they ate happily. After a little while, Padme took the twins and placed them into a play pen as the two parents got ready to unpack.

"Well the kitchens all done and we can thank Sabe and Dorme for that later… Now all we have to do is unpack the rest of the house!" Padme said and laughed as she looked at her husband looking at the boxes with confusion.

"Are you ready Anakin Skywalker?"

"The question is, are you ready Padme Skywalker?" Anakin questioned and Padme nodded walking over too him with a box in her hand. She handed it too him and kissed him.

"Prepare yourself." Padme laughed and walked over to her box. Unpacking things and arguing over what to keep and where to put what, was normal for the two of them.

They laughed about stuff they thought they didn't even keep and smiled at the new things in their life. Like the pictures of the twins at the apartment for the first time.

So this was their life and their family, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Skywalker. And now nothing could tear them apart ever again.

-End- 


End file.
